The Monkee Puppy
by TasteTheRainbowww
Summary: The Monkees find a dog who brings adventure after adventure. How much trouble can four Monkees and one dog get into? How much love can one dog give four boys?
1. Gigs and puppy dog tails

The Monkees puppy

**Hi there! so I do hope you like this story. I thought randomly one day when I was at school :P please review to let me know if you like it or not. Because i have an idea of where I'm going with this story and i want to know if i should continue it. thanks! :) (I know the chapter is a little short but i got plenty more ideas in my brain.)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Monkees. however I do own all the OC's and Freckles.**

**Chapter 1: Gigs and puppy dog tails**

Mike: We're the band that Mrs. Vandersnoot hired for the party is who we are.  
Butler: There must be some mistake. We were expecting four gentlemen.  
Mike: Uh, would you accept four ladies who shave?-The Christmas Show

**Somewhere in Southern California:**

The Monkees were playing at a birthday party for a young girl. Usually the four boys did not enjoy playing for birthday parties but Mr. Young, the girl's father, said he would pay a hefty sum for the party. The drummer was singing a song now about a taking a train to Clarksville, the blonde bass player and the shorter boy who would occasionally hit his leg with a tambourine were dancing and singing back-up. On the other side of the drums was another boy with dark hair hidden underneath a green wool hat, his face showed his concentration on his twelve-stringed guitar.

The song ended and the four boys walked off the stage "Wow! That was a lot of fun!" said the drummer bouncing up and down. "Micky, please calm down before you run into something." Wool hat responded. Micky stopped jumping long enough to go back up on the stage and start putting his drums away on a cart he had brought.

"Mike?" the blonde turned to the boy with the wool hat.

"Yes, Peter?"

"Is this going to be enough money to pay for the rent and some more food?" Mike turned to face the bassist and nodded. Peter turned his small grin into a huge dimpled smile and ran off to help Micky. The shorter boy was standing next to Peter and almost got knocked over when he ran off.

"'ey Peter watch where you going!" The shorter boy said with a thick Manchester accent. Mike turned to his short friend and put a hand on his shoulder and said,

"Davy, leave him alone. Come on lets go get our money." Davy just sighed and followed Mike over to where Mr. Young and his daughter were standing. Mr. Young saw Mike and Davy coming to him and smiled and said, "Well, boys I really enjoyed your music! Here's your money" Mr. Young handed Mike around $200 dollars. Mike smiled and said a small thank you. Mike and Davy started walking over to where Peter and Micky were, but both boys were stopped by a short middle-aged man who was currently losing hair on his head and had a cigar sticking out of his mouth.

"Boys are you the boys who just played for the party?" the man said with a thick New York accent. Davy looked to Mike and grabbed his arm.

"Yes Sir, we are two of the musicians who played." Mike said. The man relaxed and sighed and said

"Well, get your other friends because I gotta tell ya something'"

Davy nodded and ran off to find Peter and Micky. Once he got up to the other musicians he grabbed Micky's arm and started pulling on it and saying "Come on you two! Someone needs us." Micky and Peter followed after Davy to where Mike and the other man were standing.

"Guys, this is Mr. Elton and he knows some top record producers." Mike said putting his hand on Mr. Elton's shoulder. Davy beamed when he said this. Micky and Peter both looked stunned. Mr. Elton cleared his throat and spoke up "Boys, I may not be able to get you see the producers on your own. But I do know when they are holding auditions and other things."

"Can you get us to audition for them?" Micky asked. Mr. Elton shrugged his shoulders and said "I don't know when their next audition is, but if you give me your information I can call you tomorrow and tell you when."

"That's wonderful" Mike said.

Mike then exchanged numbers with Mr. Elton and after Mr. Elton said goodbye and walked away, the four boys gathered their instruments and walked to the car. Mike started the car and took off to their home. The Monkees were smiling all the way and didn't even realize this is just the start of a big adventure.

**Somewhere else in southern California:**

"Freckles fetch!" a young boy yelled as he threw a stick far, and a small Jack Russell Terrier took off after the stick.

"James is Freckles going to come back?" a blonde hair, blue eyed girl asked her older brother. James turned around to face his younger sister and nodded. The Jackson family had just recently added an addition to the household a small Jack Russell Terrier named Freckles about three months ago. The children had spent the last 5 months begging their parents for a dog, and finally they gave in.

James watched Freckles take off after the stick, pick it up then comes running back towards him. Once Freckles brought the stick to James he started barking and wagging his tail as if he was saying "Again again! Throw it again!" James picked up the stick and with all his might, the stick went flying into the air longer and farther than the last time. Freckles watched it fly over and ran after it barking all the way. Freckles had seen the stick fall near the entrance of the woods that the Jackson family lived by.

A little farther into the woods was a small broken down shed that once held beautiful plants and garden tools now held two grown men leaning over a table with a map of the town on it. "Drake?" asked one of the men, the one called Drake looked up from the map and rolled his eyes to his partner.

"What is it?" Drake said his voice had both hate and a hint of fatigue.

"When are we going to snatch some dogs?" Drake reached over the table and grabbed his partner's shirt and pulled him closer to himself. He was about to say something when he heard faint barking.

"Did you hear that?" Drake whispered. His partner shook his head. Drake put one of his fingers up to his mouth and pointed outside. His partner followed him out. The woods were all quiet except for the occasional bird or squirrel. Drake stopped just outside the shed and his partner did also.

"What did you hear?" his partner whispered to Drake, to say the least he was afraid it was the police considering what they were doing was a crime. Drake just shook his head and pointed back to the shed but stopped again when he stepped on a stick. His partner picked it up and threw it farther away from the shed.

Freckles was watching the whole time, he started growling when Drake stepped on the stick. Apparently Drake heard the growl and started coming towards him. He hit his partner in the chest and said "get the muzzle and the cage ready, Liam" Liam nodded and ran back into the shed, he grabbed the muzzle and the cage lining it with a thick blanket and he also threw a couple treats in there for good measure.

Drake started walking closer to where Freckles was now lying. Drake grinned as he thought how the boss would be happy that they caught another dog, to sell to top buyers around the world. Drake watched Freckles as he shifted from side to side. "Hi puppy" Drake said softly so Freckles wouldn't be frightened. He slowly stuck out his hand to the dog; Freckles slowly got up and walked over to Drake to smell his hand. Drake smiled even more now as he thought _how stupid, you think a dog would be smarter than that_. Freckles sniffed Drake's hand long enough for Drake to take his right hand and scoop up Freckles. Liam came back outside with the cage, Drake still holding onto Freckles pointed to behind the shed saying "get the car ready." Liam nodded and ran off behind the shed to a 1960's Ford Mustang. Drake set Freckles down long enough to rip off his collar and throw him into the cage. "You won't need this where you're going." Drake smiled and threw Freckles collar to the ground. Liam came back and told Drake "the car's ready." Freckles started whining for his family that he had only known for 3 months. Drake climbed into the driver's seat and Liam took the passengers. "Where we going Drake?" Drake smiled as he started the car saying "Malibu, Liam we're going to Malibu."

**Do you like it? let me know if you do or don't. Review please, i don't mind criticism it helps me grow.! :):):):)(:(:(:(: **


	2. Fetch me my drumstick

**Chapter 2-fetch me my drumstick**

Hello! Here it is chapter 2! You are all lucky I had no school today, so tada! :):):):)(:(:(:( Disclaimer: I don't own Monkees. I do own OC'S and Freckles.

Davy: Peter, as my devoted houseboy, what will be your main function?  
Peter: I am born to serve my master and live only to perform his bidding.  
Davy: Right. Now get me my comb.  
Peter: Get it yourself! -Success Story

"Breakfast is ready! Come on you guys hurry up!" Mike yelled to his friends, Davy opened the door of the downstairs bedroom and slowly walked out. Peter followed with his hands on Davy's shoulders. Once Micky had joined in the kitchen, Mike spoke up

"So fellas Mr. Elton is going to call today but we don't know for sure if we are going to get the audition so I think some of us should go out and look for jobs." Davy and Peter nodded.

"But who is going to stay behind?" Micky asked. Mike thought for a moment he didn't really like the idea of leaving one out but it had to be done. Davy and Micky both exchanged a look and said in unison

"Peter" Mike pointed to Peter who looked up from his cereal bowl. "What?" he asked. Mike walked over to him and put his hands on Peter's shoulders and said

"Pete, you're going to stay home and receive the call for us. I am counting on you to not screw this up." Peter nodded and went back to his room to change. Micky got up from his seat and faced Mike to say

"Are you sure this is a good idea to leave Peter home alone?" Davy got up as well to stand in the middle of Micky and Mike and said

"Come you two have some faith. What could possibly go wrong?" Mike and Micky just exchanged a look and all three went back to their rooms to get ready.

**Meanwhile…..**

"Drake where did you say we were meeting the boss?" Liam asked nervously once in a while looking back to see Freckles in the cage.

"We are meeting the boss on the beach, so it's not as suspicious"

"Right Drake" Liam quickly glanced back at Freckles, and then turned his attention back to the window.

Once Drake and Liam got to the beach, Liam lifted the cage out of the car and set it down in the sand. Freckles started whining and Liam peered in the cage and asked Drake "should we let him out to go to the bathroom?" Drake got down on his knees to look into the cage also and nodded. Liam started to open the door but Drake stopped him.

"Wait! He needs to have a collar and leash so he doesn't run."

"Right Drake" Liam said as he and Drake both got up to go look for a leash and collar in the car. Freckles continued to whine and pawed at the door, once he realized it was part way open Freckles pressed himself against the door multiple times. The door opened and Freckles took the opportunity to run down the beach. Liam looked back and started running after the dog while yelling to Drake

"He got out! He got out!" Drake took after Freckles also and all though both men were pretty fit, they were no match for a small dog. Freckles kept running down the beach never looking back. Liam eventually caught up to Drake, who had stopped to take a breather, and said

"There is no way we are able to catch him. He's too fast."

Drake shook his head and said "you're right; we'll just have to count taking the dogs at the dog show a week from today"

Drake and Liam walked back to the car the opposite way from Freckles who was still running. Freckles stopped to look back and saw his captors walking the reverse way. Freckles barked in excitement and continued walking down the beach; he stopped when he saw a beach house not too far away.

**In the beach house…**

Peter sat on the couch, softly plucking his bass when the phone rang. He got up and walked over to the table with the phone on it.

"Hello?" Peter waited for the other person to speak.

"Hello this is Mr. Elton."

"Oh hi this is Peter."

"Hi Peter, I said I would get back to you boys today and I did."

"We really appreciate this Mr. Elton"

"It's nothing at all, I love helping musicians get to where they need to go."

"So did you find out anything?" Peter asked while trying to find a piece of paper and pencil.

"Yes I did, I have some good news and some bad news. You're going to laugh when you hear this 'cause it's so funny" Mr. Elton said his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Oh OK, then how 'bout the good news"

"OK" before Mr. Elton could finish Peter cut him off again.

"Or the bad news if it helps your joke." Peter said copying Mr. Elton's sarcasm.

"You're a funny kid. So as I said yesterday about the auditions, well the thing is one of the judge's wife went into labor last night. And well it's a one for all or all for one type of a deal."

"So they postponed it?" Peter said a little disappointed.

"Yeah but wait there's more!"

"More?"

"Yeah more I had told my producer friend about the Monkees, you boys, and he said he would love to hear the band."

"So when do we get to play for him?"

"Well, he will be in town next week for the dog show on Saturday and he said he was available on Monday to hear you boys play."

"That's great! When on Monday?"

"I don't know"

"Oh well when you find out could you tell us?"

"Yes I call back sometime next week to tell you boys when and where."

"Thanks so much Mr. Elton, you've been a big help."

"Anytime Peter, anytime."

"Bye."

"Bye."

Peter hung up the phone and sat back down on the couch to continue playing his bass, he stopped when he heard faint barking.

**Meanwhile somewhere in town….**

Davy and Micky ran out of the store with the owner in tow he yelling at the boys, Mike started the car and drove off once Davy and Micky got in.

"I take it you didn't get the job?" Mike said. Micky shook his head and Davy put his head in hands.

"That's the fifth job interview we have been thrown out of." Davy said looking up; Mike shook his head also and continued down the road. Micky looked to Mike and asked

"Do you think Peter is having better luck than us?" Mike thought for a moment before speaking

"Well we know Mr. Elton was going to call so it's either good news or bad news when we get home."

"Good news or bad news right." Micky repeated.

**Back at the beach house….again.**

Freckles kept barking as he leapt up the stairs that lead to the porch of the beach house. He stopped when he heard movement in the house. Peter got up from the couch and turned to face the back door, he stopped when he saw a small dog.

"Hi there fella" Peter said softly kneeling down while extending his hand to Freckles. Freckles stepped back a bit but came forward again when Peter didn't move. Freckles smelled his hand, then started wagging his tail and jumping into Peter's lap.

"Oh where's your family little man? Or do you not have one?" Peter scooped up Freckles and looked him in the eyes. Freckles started whining once Peter said family and he jumped down to go over to Micky's drum set.

"You like the drums?" Peter said following him. Freckles sniffed at each of the instruments but stopped when he saw the drumsticks on the floor. Freckles looked at the drumsticks and thought of the stick James would throw. Peter stared at Freckles as he continued to sniff the drumsticks.

Freckles picked one up and started down the stairs to the beach, he thought maybe he could get this stick to James to throw. "Hey wait come back!" Peter called to Freckles as both dog and man ran down the beach.

Mike stopped the car once he got it to the garage, Micky and Davy climbed out first and waited by the door for Mike. Mike walked over to the front door and got out the keys to unlock the door.

"Peter we're home!" Micky shouted as all three walked into the house.

"Peter?" Mike yelled as he walked over to the couch. Davy ran up the stairs to check up there, and then he ran back down to check in his and Peter's room.

"He's not there." Davy and Micky both walked over to Mike who had picked up Peter's bass which was lying on the couch.

"Bad news, we got the bad news deal." Micky said.

There you go. I kind of got a low cliffhanger right here. Here's the deal: 1: Review please. 2: the third chapter will be up maybe Monday or Tuesday. I can't write over the weekend because I'm going shopping with my mom and grandma for a dress for my cousin's wedding. So sorry. I'll start writing chapter 3 today it will be up early next week.


	3. You said I could have a pet

**Chapter 3- You said I could have a pet….****  
**Peter: you said if I made dinner every night and made my bed I could have a pet.  
Mike: alright but the first day you don't feed him back he goes- I was a Teenage monster

-….-

**Hi there again! Well here it is chapter 3. WOW. Disclaimer: I don't own the Monkees. I do own the bad guys, the family, and Freckles who is spin off of my own dog. I hope you all had a wonderful weekend, I know I did. Enough with the babbling onto the chapter!**

**-**-….-…-…-….-…..-…..-…..-

Freckles though for sure he could lose this guy as easily as he lost the thugs, but it was harder on him because he had to carry a very heavy stick. Freckles stopped to adjust how he was holding the drumstick in his mouth when a hand landed on it first.

"Gotcha!" Peter dropped to his knees still not letting go of the drumstick. Freckles barked and growled circling Peter as he tried to grab the stick when Peter wasn't looking.

"Oh no Micky would kill me if he found out that his drumstick went missing. Then he would make me come back to life and kill me again when he finds out there are little bite marks on it." Peter said as he ran his hand up and down the drumstick feeling the marks. Freckles jumped in Peter's lap once he sat down, he looked up at Peter and then nudged his hand as if he was demanding to be petted.

"Alright calm down, I'll pet ya." Peter sat the drum stick next to his feet and gently rubbed Freckles back. Freckles felt safe in the boys lap and decided if he never got back to James and the family, he would stay close to this boy.

"You're a weird little dog." Peter said as he continued to pet Freckles. Freckles barked in agreement as the two sat there on the beach.

**In the beach house...**

"Where do you think he went?" Davy asked looking at Mike who was still holding the bass.

"I don't know, if I know one thing if he decided to take a walk or something he would have put his bass back in its stand instead of leaving it on the couch." Mike walked over to the other instruments and put the bass back where it belonged.

"That's weird." Micky mumbled as he stood next to his drum set.

"What's the matter?" Davy said joining the others.

"My drumsticks are missing" Micky dropped to his knees and looked around on the floor for them.

"Hey here's one." Davy said picking up the drumstick which was by the back door.

"But where's the other?" Micky said looking to Mike. Mike just shrugged and pointed to the beach.

"It's probably with Peter." Micky said walking out of the pad and down to the beach.

"Where you going?"

"To find Peter and my drumstick." Micky continued down the stairs followed by Davy and Mike.

Freckles got off of Peter and went off to go to the bathroom; Peter lay down on the sand and picked up the drumstick. Freckles came back and jumped onto Peter's stomach, Peter let out a small grunt, and Freckles lay down and started falling asleep. Peter smiled and closed his eyes as well.

"Peter!" Davy called out as he, Micky and Mike walked down the beach. Micky walked in front of Davy and Mike and stopped when he thought he saw something up ahead.

"Peter!" Micky started running farther ahead of Davy and Mike, who exchanged a quick look, Micky ran up and knelt down next to Peter; Davy and Mike nearly bumped into Micky. Freckles and Peter both got up and Peter handed Micky back his drumstick. Freckles started barking and growling standing between Peter and the others.

"It's Ok" Davy said dropping to his knees and extending a hand, Freckles sniffed it as he did to Micky and Mike's. Freckles quickly changed his reaction and started wagging his tail and barking.

"Hey I like him." Micky said as he threw his drumstick and Freckles went after it.

"He's cute, very cute." Davy said smiling as he watched Freckles try to carry the stick back over to Micky. Peter smiled then looked up to Mike who seemed to be thinking.

"Mike?" Peter asked. Mike sighed then shrugged before sitting down next to the others and the dog.

"I don't know we can barely take care of ourselves. How can we take care of a dog?" Mike started even though he didn't like it, he enjoyed seeing the others smiling and laughing. Mike thought how he had always wanted a dog when he was younger, but he didn't want to be kicked out of his home that he worked so hard to get because of a dog.

"Could we at least let him stay the night? No dog deserves to be left out on the street, especially at night." Micky trailed off as he glanced at his friends, Davy was using the drumstick to draw in the sand and Peter was looking at Mike. Mike got up and shook the sand off of him before saying

"Just the night, he'll spend just **one** night with us." Peter and Davy both jumped up to hug Mike and Micky picked up Freckles and the five walked back to the beach house.

_Oh great, Mike what have you just gotten yourself into?_ Mike thought as he shook his head and followed after his friends and new companion.

-…..-…..-…-…..-

**TADA! It is finished! So review, and enjoy yourselves while I figure out the next chapter! Don't worry that shall be more coming soon. Like next week :)(:**


	4. Rover? Fido? Spot?

Chapter 4- Rover? Fido? Spot?  
Davy: Monkees paw… Monkees paw… Monkees paw… Monkees… you know, I can't find it anywhere.  
Mendrek's Daughter: I think you spell "monkey" with a "y".  
Davy: Oh, really? I always thought you spelled it with two "e"s. - The Monkees Paw

**Hello! So I had a great weekend! I got a cute dress for the wedding so I'm in a good mood. I also found out Micky Dolenz is coming to my state in May! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Monkees. I do own Freckles and OC'S.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-**

Mike woke up the next morning pretty early; as he made his way down the stairs he looked over to the living room where they had made a make-shift bed for Freckles. Freckles was still sleeping in the cardboard box, Mike smiled and started to make breakfast. The aroma of pancakes and eggs woke up the three sleepy Monkees, each one stopped to look to Freckles before making their way to the kitchen.

"Isn't he cute?" Peter said through a mouthful of food. Micky and Davy nodded in agreement.

"OK, so I think we should make some flyers for the dog" Mike said bluntly looking towards where Freckles was still sleeping. Peter looked down to his food with a small frown as did Micky. Davy stood up to clean up his spot before speaking

"Well we should get started."

"Can we at least name him?" Micky asked. Mike shrugged and nodded "Why not?"

Davy decided to help Mike make some dog flyers as they both walked over to the table in the kitchen; they debated over the color of the print and who got to write it.

"I think it should be me." Davy argued to Mike.

"And why is that?" Mike said back with a small smile.

"Because I have better print and people can read my handwriting." Davy said taking the markers out of Mike's hand. Mike just shook his head and let Davy write the information.

"What kind of dog is he?" Davy whispered to Mike, Mike looked over to the couch where Micky and Peter were with the dog. Mike just shrugged before he could answer Micky spoke up

"He's a Jack Russell Terrier; I had a friend who had one as a kid." Micky continued to pet Freckles. Peter nodded and said "You know he has a lot of freckles on his nose."

"Freckles?! What kind of dog name is that?" Micky said, and Peter just shrugged.

Back in the kitchen everything wasn't going so well either, Davy and Mike had made a small pile of crumpled up reject flyer ideas in the corner of the table.

"Davy, you can't write he's annoying." Mike said shaking his head.

"Well, what else am I supposed to write?" Davy lifted up his hands dropping the markers. Mike grabbed them and a new piece of paper, after a couple of minutes Mike put down the markers and sighed.

"You're kidding me right?" Davy said looking over the paper.

"What's wrong with it?" Mike asked. "I think I did a good job."

"Mike, normal people don't know what half these words mean." Davy said before crumpling the paper and throwing it to the mess-up pile in the corner.

"It's better than yours." Mike mumbled. Davy just rolled his eyes and grabbed a new sheet of paper.

"How 'bout this?" Davy said handing the finished paper to Mike, it read:

**FOUND DOG**

**MALE**

**JACK RUSSELL TERRIER**

**REALLY YOUNG**

**FRECKLES ON HIS NOSE**

**VERY SOCIAL**

**LIKES LONG WALKS ON THE BEACH**

**PLAYS FETCH **

**GETS EXCITED EASILY**

**PLEASE CALL THIS NUMBER IF THIS IS YOUR DOG:**

Then the paper gave the pad's number, Mike just shook his head before crumpling the paper also.

"What was wrong with it?!" Davy said standing up.

"Davy we are writing a flyer for a lost dog, not a dating service." Mike said standing up. Davy sat back down as did Mike. In the living room, Micky and Peter were shouting dog names at each other.

"Rover!" Micky shouted. Peter shook his head.

"Fido!" Peter shouted back, and Micky shook his head as well.

"Max!" Micky shouted back.

"Lucky!"

"No." Micky said before shouting

"Buster!"

"Buster Micky? Really?" Peter said as Micky shrugged.

"Fuzzy!" Peter said with a small laugh. Micky did not look amused and before he could speak Mike said from the kitchen

"Micky already claimed that nickname." Davy let out a small laugh.

"Ha ha very funny." Micky said sarcastically to the others.

"Rocky!" Davy shouted. Mike shook his head as did the others.

"Sandy!" Peter shouted and before anyone could argue back at him he continued "Well I did find him on the beach."

"This is hard." Micky said getting up off of the couch and walking over to his drum set. He picked up his drumsticks and lightly tapped his drums.

"Hey! What about Milton! It's the brand on my drumstick" Micky said getting up and holding up his drumstick.

"Milton?" Mike said getting up from the table in the kitchen.

"What about Milo? It's just one letter off from Milton." Peter suggested.

"That could work, Milo!" Davy said getting up from his seat and walking over to the couch. "What do you think about that name?" he said to Freckles. Freckles just barked in agreement knowing they would never figure out his real name.

"OK, Milo it is." Mike said. Freckles, excuse me, Milo barked and jumped off the couch and started wagging his tail in excitement.

"He likes that name." Micky chuckled.

For the rest of the day the Monkees continued to make flyers for Milo, taking breaks to run outside and play with the little dog. Could the day get any better? The Monkees thought so, but even the best sunny days have a little rain fall in the evening.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**OK, there it is. I'll start the next chapter later today. The next chapter will be a continuation of this day like later in the evening. Just wait, Mr. Babbit will be coming soon... :) :) (:**


	5. Sit! Stay! Hide!

Chapter 5- Sit! Stay! Hide!  
Mike: It says "Congratulations! Because of your unusual taste and achievements, you've been selected for this exclusive offer."  
Micky: That's for you, Mike?  
Mike: Well, yeah, it's "Dear occupant".-I've got a little song here

**Hello, happy May Day! (Literally) since it's the first of May for the fifth month we have the fifth chapter! : ) see what I did there? Disclaimer: I **_**don't**_** own the Monkees. I**_** do**_** own Freckles (Milo) and the OC'S. (As I said in the last chapter, this chapter is the same day just later in the evening)**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Around 12:00 the Monkees and Milo made their way back up the beach to the pad. As soon as they all arrived home, there was a knock at the door. Mike turned to the others and instructed

"OK, Peter and Davy take Milo into your bedroom and stay quite. Micky and I will handle this." Peter picked up Milo and ran into the bedroom with Davy following behind. "Who do you think it is?" Micky whispered to Mike as they both made their way over to the front door. Mike shrugged his shoulders and slowly opened the door.

"Hi fellas." Mike and Micky let out the breath they were holding in.

"Hi Jim got the mail for us?" Micky said perking up. Jim the mailman nodded and handed Mike the newspaper and some envelopes.

"There mostly bills sorry guys." Jim said. Mike shoved the mail into Micky's chest and put his arm around Jim's shoulder and turned him around saying

"That's OK thanks anyway. Bye Jim." When the words left his mouth, Mike pushed Jim out of the house and shut the door on him before he could say anything else.

"That was close." Micky said walking over to the couch. Mike nodded as he walked over to Peter and Davy's bedroom and knocked

"He's gone." Mike said as the door opened to reveal Davy and Peter. Milo ran out of the bedroom and jumped up onto the couch and sat next to Micky. Before Milo could even get as much as a bark out; Micky jumped up off the couch and shouted

"Hey you guys look what I found in the newspaper!"

"What?" Davy asked trying to look over Micky's shoulder, but failed when Micky jumped up in the air again.

"Are you going to tell us what you found?" Peter said from the kitchen where he and Mike were still standing.

"Oh sure." Micky cleared his throat and read:

**The 74****th**** annual Malibu dog show will be this Saturday starting at 7:00pm. All dog owners who wish to participate in the dog show must sign up by Thursday before 5:00pm. The first place prize is $500, second place is $300, and third place is $100. All participants are to be at the public auditorium by 5:30pm on Saturday. Tickets are $5.00 per family, entry fee is $10.**

"That sounds cool.'' Davy said taking the newspaper from Micky's hands and sitting down on the couch.

"Oh that's right!" Peter shouted jumping up and down holding his head as if he just remembered something. "Now what?" Mike said rolling his eyes towards Peter.

"When Mr. Elton called he said that his friend the producer is supposed to be at the dog show in Saturday, so we have to audition for him on Monday." Peter trailed off and walked over to the couch to sit next to Milo, who was lying down and watching the boys. Mike nodded his head and Micky and Davy traded a look.

"AUDITION?!" Mike yelled realizing what Peter just said, jumped up also and ran over to the couch, he picked Peter up by the shoulders so the two were eye-to-eye.

"You never said anything about an audition" Mike tried to lower his voice so he wasn't screaming at the blonde. Micky and Davy each stood next to Mike trying to listen to the conversation.

"Oh I didn't?" Peter tried to look away but it was Micky's turn now to grab Peter's head with his hands and turn Peter towards himself. Micky spoke calmly and quietly to Peter "What audition Peter? Would you like to tell us about this audition?" Peter slowly nodded as Micky let go of his face. Peter regained his composure and spoke

"Well you see when you guys left me here alone, I got the call from Mr. Elton and he said one audition was postponed. But he talked to his friend and he said that he really wanted to hear us so we're going to play for him on Monday."

"Do you know when on Monday?" Davy said after a few moments of silence fell over the room. Peter shook his head "He didn't say but he did say he was going to call again when he finds out." Micky nodded and turned his attention to Milo who was now sleeping on the couch.

"I got it!" Micky turned back to the others pointing at Milo. "We enter Milo into the dog show and get the money, just in case we don't get the audition."

"It's a good idea, but we are going to lose ten dollars paying and having to get a leash and collar…"Mike trailed off shuddering at the thought of losing ten dollars. "Don't worry Mike; we gain the ten dollars back by winning. It's a piece of cake." Micky put his arm around Mike and smiled at his brilliant plan.

"Cake." Peter muttered putting his hands on his stomach. Davy laughed at his friend before joining the conversation himself

"Now wait a minute, don't you have to have an owner with the dog to do the dog show? Who are we going to get to do that?"

"It's gotta be someone…good-looking. Someone the judges and audience will have a fondness for." Peter suggested craning his neck towards Davy, Mike caught what Peter was doing and chuckled to himself.

"You're right" Micky said, "It's got to be someone, everyone adores." Mike and Peter nodded. Micky threw his hands up in the air and sighed saying "Well, I guess I'll do it. No need to hurt yourself begging me. I'll do it."

Mike looked to Peter, who just shrugged before turning his attention back to Micky. "What do you mean, you'll do it? You? What do you mean begging? Micky! We were talking about Davy!" Mike said pointing over to the short Brit. "What?" Davy yelled getting off the couch. Peter jumped off also and spoke to Davy "The crowd will eat you up, they'll adore so much that you have to win!"

"Well I guess Davy could do it..." Micky mumbled. Peter walked over to his friend and said "Don't worry Micky, with our luck something bad is going to happen. And you can be the main man in our plan." Mike nodded in agreement with Peter. A much as he hated to think that something bad was going to happen it was true, Peter was right.

"Well, we have to train Milo then." Davy said pointing his finger to the dog. Milo opened his eyes at the sound of his new name and barked in excitement. Mike bit his lip and the room went quiet, waiting for the sound of Mr. Babbitt to appear. Once nothing happened, Mike spoke again "Do you know how to train dogs?"

"I do!" Peter raised his hand and walked over to Milo "I used to volunteer at a pet shelter, they always trained to dogs the basic commands and of course, housetraining, so the owners wouldn't have to burden so much over the dogs."

"Alright Davy and Peter, train Milo." Mike said walking over to the kitchen.

"How are we supposed to train a dog for a dog show?" Davy asked.

"Don't worry; look todays Sunday so you've got seven days to train Milo. It will be easy." Micky said. "I hope so 'specially when we don't have anything to train him with." Davy mumbled back as a response. Mike lifted up his head and walked back over to his friends by the couch.

"What do you mean don't have anything to train him with?" Mike asked. Peter shrugged his shoulders before replying "You usually train dogs with treats. As a way of saying 'good job' when they get the command down."

Mike sighed and grabbed the car keys off the table, "Where you going?" Micky asked before Mike opened the front door. Mike stopped what he was doing and turned around to look at three confused faces. "I'm going to get some treats and a collar and a leash…" Mike waved goodbye, continuing his rant while calculating in his head how much this was going to cost him.

**At the store with Mike**

Once Mike parked the car, he headed inside the general store grabbing a cart and heading to the pet aisle. "OK a leash, where are the leashes?" Mike mumbled to himself. Mike walked farther down the aisle picking up a black and white striped collar and a matching leash. "OK that was easy." Mike smiled to himself as he pushed the cart to the next aisle.

"Mike?" Mike turned around when he heard his name being called, his eyes wide when he saw who it was.

"Mr. Babbitt?!"

**Back at the pad**

"Come on Milo sit!" Davy said for the millionth time to the dog, who just stood there wagging his tail. Peter was lying on his stomach next to Milo on the floor, and Micky sat down next to Davy after grabbing a small object; which he hid behind his back.

"Let me try Davy." Micky said. Focusing on Milo, Micky commanded "Sit Milo." Milo sat down, Peter grinned and Davy just shook his head. "Good boy!" Micky moved his hand from behind his back to reveal one of Davy's maracas.

"Hey no, you can't give him one of my maracas!" Davy said trying to take the maraca out of Micky's hand. "Why not you got another pair?" Micky said lifting his hand higher and higher away from Davy's. Peter laughed at his friends as he watched the two tussle. Milo also watched barking every time Micky would appear to be winning against Davy.

"Give me back my maraca!" Davy whined to Micky who was laughing. "Micky" Peter said through small laughs. "Yes mother" Micky said sarcastically handing Davy his red maraca.

**At the store with Mike and Mr. Babbitt**

"Mr. Babbitt?!" Mike practically yelled for the whole world to hear. "What are you doing here?" Mike tried to stay calm to not spark any confusion.

"What am I doing here? I'm shopping. What are you doing in the pet aisle?" Mr. Babbitt asked narrowing his eyes. Mike widened his eyes trying to think of some great idea to get Mr. Babbitt off his tail. "Umm well you see what had happened was…" Mike said. "Well you know, uh, Peter and Davy were walking down the street and though they got some funny looks from everyone they met. They saw a dog that was homeless, and we decided to give it some food to eat."

Mr. Babbitt stared at Mike for what felt like an eternity, but finally gave a small nod. Mike sighed relaxing his whole body. Mike waved bye to Mr. Babbitt and headed over to the cashiers.

Once Mike had bought everything he raced out to the car and tried to drive home as fast as he could.

**Back at the pad**

"Well, we taught sit, stay, and roll over. I'd say we did pretty well for ourselves." Micky said receiving a hand clap from Davy and Peter. Milo started barking in excitement, when all of a sudden the front door swung open.

"Hide Milo!" Mike raced in yelling as he carried the bags of dog food. "What do you mean?" Micky ran over to Mike and grabbed his shoulders. Mike caught his breath and continued "I ran into Mr. Babbitt at the store." Peter and Davy swapped a quick scared look. "I came up with some ridiculous idea when he saw the dog food" Mike said noticing the scared looks.

Mike pointed to Peter and Micky, while he finished speaking he handed them the collar and leash "Here you two go walk way down the beach, put on some disguises do whatever just go right now." Micky threw the leash which was already attached to the collar to Peter and went upstairs to grab some disguises. As soon as Micky came down, they raced out the back door, Peter holding the leash with Milo on the other end. "Count to 2,000!" Mike yelled at them as they left.

"What are we going to do?" Davy said. "Put away anything that looks like a dog used it." Mike said grabbing the cardboard make-shift bed and throwing it into the bathroom. Davy stopped what he was doing when there was a knock at the door. He looked to Mike, who nodded; Davy walked up to the door and opened it.

"Mr. Babbitt! What a pleasant surprise!" Davy tried to act surprised but he was too scared. "Yes well I just wanted to come over to see if you gave the dog food to the dog yet." Mr. Babbitt said walking into the house. Mike stepped in front of Davy to hide his confused face before speaking "Yes well as you can see, Micky and Peter went out to go give it to the dog." Mike gestured to the back door.

"Oh, OK well have a good night." Mr. Babbitt said. Mike walked him over to the door and once the door was shut, he flopped onto the couch. "Well that went well." Davy said sitting on Mike's legs. Mike nodded even though his face was pushed against the couch cushions he still responded "Better than I hoped."

"Hey is he gone?!" Micky yelled from the back door. Davy turned around and waved his hand for him to come in. "That was the fastest counting to 2,000 I never saw." Mike said pushing Davy off and sitting up. "Well we cheated." Peter alleged walking through the door with Milo.

"Let's get some sleep fella's I'm tired." Davy stifled a yawn. Each boy went to their respected rooms, upstairs or on the main floor; as Mike walked up the stairs he looked down to see Milo jumping on the couch to sleep. Mike shook his head

"Come on Milo you can sleep in our room tonight." Milo ran up the stairs and jumped onto Mike's bed. Mike just smiled at his new sleeping companion for the night.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-

**TADA! It is finished! I spent the whole day writing that chapter! Mainly why it's so long. I got no school done today because all I did was write. Bad for me, good for you. Thanks for all the reviews I enjoy reading them as much as you probably enjoyed writing them! Well new chapter probably Friday. I gotta do school tomorrow: P**


	6. Obedience is key

Chapter 6: Obedience is the key

Paw Chubber: Come on sonny. Say it: "Will you marry me?"

Davy: Will you marry me?

Mike: Ten million chicks madly in love with him, and he's gonna marry an old man. -Hillbilly Honeymoon

**Hi there! Here's the sixth chapter! Sorry it took long to get up but I kind of got distracted….anyway on with the story! Disclaimer: I do not own the Monkees. I do own Freckles (Milo) and the OC'S.**

The Tuesday morning sun twinkled into the room waking Micky up in the process. He swung his legs over the edge of the bed and tried to get up, Micky's eyelids popped open and he jumped off the bed. "Mike you up?" Micky said in his morning voice, cracking every time he tried to talk. Micky looked over to Mike's bed to see him still sleeping, Milo was underneath Mike's arms sleeping as well. Micky smiled and walked out of the room and down the stairs. _It's too early to slide down._ Micky thought as he walked down the stairs.

Davy and Peter had already woken up and made breakfast by the time Micky sauntered into the kitchen. The smell of eggs and pancakes woke Micky up in an instant. Peter smiled and said "Good morning Micky" Micky waved a hand to him and sat down. Davy handed him a plate of food and sat down as well. "Where's Mike?" Davy said through a mouth full of food.

"He's upstairs sleeping with Milo." Micky answered after swallowing. "Davy, you ready to practice for the dog show? We only have today and tomorrow till we have to sign up." Micky asked pointing his fork towards Davy's direction. Davy just shrugged, he wasn't all too happy to be the one doing the dog show. "When Mike gets up I'll practice." Davy said.

**Somewhere else in southern California**

"James are you coming? We're going to the police station." James ran down the giant spiral staircase and stopped to put on his shoes. His mother opened the front door and the two walked out into the sunshine. James' father and sister were already in the car and after everyone was buckled they drove off.

"I just don't understand why Freckles would take off like that." James said. James' mother looked back at him and gave a slight smile and said "Don't worry James, Joseph and I know where we are going." Joseph, James' step-father, looked back at his step-son through the mirror and gave him a big smile. "Maybe after the police station we can get some ice cream." Joseph said. James looked over to his younger sister who was bouncing up and down in her car seat at the mention of the word: ice cream.

"Don't worry Sophie; we'll get some ice cream soon enough." James gave his sister a high-five.

As soon as the car pulled up to the police station, the family of four got out and headed up the stairway to the big doors. Joseph opened the door and led his family inside the stuffy building. James clutched onto his father's hand looking around. Not too many people were at the station on a Tuesday morning, but there were enough criminals to make James feel very frightened. Joseph walked up to a small service desk where a uniformed officer was sitting.

"Yes, can I help you?" the officer said once the family reached the desk.

"Um, we would like to report a missing dog. I know you officers can't really do much for a missing dog. But I have a feeling he did not just run off." Joseph said looking straight at the officer.

"OK, I can see what we can do. Now do you know where the dog was seen last?" Joseph looked to James for the answer; James stepped up barely visible to the officer on the other side of the tall desk. "I- we, my sister and I were playing fetch with Freckles, the dog, on Friday. And he went after the stick which landed near the forest close to our house." James felt his father's hand on his shoulder, giving him encouragement.

"OK, we can have an off-duty officer go into the forest and look around. There have been other reports by additional dog owners, who have said that their dogs have also gone missing too." The officer said handing James' father a report to fill out about the missing dog.

Joseph thanked the officer and walked over to the chairs to fill out the paper. James' mother sat next to Joseph and James sat next to Sophie.

"Don't worry Soph; we'll get Freckles back soon." James said playing with Sophie's hair. Sophie just gave him a small smile and said "Promise?" James stopped playing with her hair, thought about what he was going to say and nodded "Promise" _I hope._ James thought.

**In a warehouse in Malibu**

"What do you mean you LOST the dog?!" Drake flinched at the words coming from his boss' mouth. Liam also flinched and whimpered a bit. _Amateur _Drake thought looking at Liam."Well you see, the dog somehow got out of cage, and he took off down the beach." Drake said. The boss just sighed and rubbed his temples with his fingers. "Don't worry about that dog, he's long gone. Just worry about how you're going to nab the dogs at the dog show in four days."

"Don't worry boss we got a plan." Liam spoke up and pointed his finger towards Drake and himself. Drake gave a small smile and that was enough to satisfy the boss. Soon enough Drake and Liam were walking back to the Mustang and after getting in Liam looked at Drake.

"Hey Drake?"

"What?"

"Do we have a plan?"

"We will by Saturday."

**Back at the pad**

After Mike and Milo had woken up and finished breakfast, the Monkees decided to train Milo for the dog show.

"OK Davy pretend you're at the dog show." Peter said pointing to Micky and Mike who were sitting on the couch pretending to be judges. Davy nodded pulling on Milo's leash to bring him closer to Davy's body.

"Introducing number 44, David Armstrong Jones with his Jack Russell Terrier, Milo!" Peter announced into his bass guitar as if it was a microphone. Davy stepped down from the alcove with Milo close by circling the living room jogging around the couch. Micky and Mike watched Davy jog with Milo around the couch with serious faces.

"And now the talent part of the dog show; David Jones and Milo" Peter spoke into his guitar again, and then flipped it over to play a quick melody while Davy and Milo performed.

"OK Milo, just remember what we taught you." Davy whispered to the dog, who barked in reply. "Milo, roll over." Milo did as he was told and also some more tricks that included: shake, fetch, play dead, jumping through a hoop, and bow.

"Now it is time for our judges to inspect the dogs." Peter said, while Micky and Mike both got up and walked over to Milo. Mike kneeled down and petted Milo first on the back, then on the stomach. Milo just stood there patiently waiting until Davy gave him a treat after Mike finished inspecting him.

"I-uh, I think that's it." Peter said scratching his head. Micky sighed and said "Well Davy I think you're ready for the dog show."

"Yeah, remember on Thursday we have to sign up Milo for the show. I'll go with Davy and Milo to the auditorium to sign up." Mike said getting up from the floor. Davy let out a small breath and sat down on the couch.

"What if we don't win?" Davy suggested looking to his three other friends and Milo.

"Don't win?! We are going to win! We have to!" Micky shouted surprising Peter and Mike at the same time.

"How do you know we're going to win?" Davy asked Micky.

"Because…um, well because we are Monkees, and well the story wouldn't make sense if we didn't." Micky mumbled the last part catching Mike rolling his eyes at him in the process.

"Oh Micky, come on fellas lets go to the beach." Mike said.

For the rest of the day, the Monkees and Milo spent it at the beach relaxing and having fun. Soon enough Wednesday came and went. Thursday morning Davy woke up to find the other three Monkees in the kitchen with a scared Milo in Peter's hand and Micky and Mike arguing over the sink.

"It has to be warm water." Micky said moving the handle over to the left side.

"Not too hot!" Mike answered back taking the handle and adjusting it to the center, so it wasn't too hot or too cold.

"What are you doing?" Davy said after a long yawn. "It's 6:00 in the morning."

"Guys" Peter said still holding Milo.

"Not now Peter, Micky that's too cold." Mike said. Micky threw up his hands in surrender but moved the handle to the right when Mike wasn't looking.

"Is someone going to answer my question?!" Davy said sitting down at the table.

"We're giving Milo a bath before we have to go and sign up." Micky said.

"Hey fellas" Peter said holding Milo in one hand and a newspaper in the other.

"Not NOW Peter." Mike said.

"Does that mean I have to take a bath!? Well someone could have told me! Now we are going to be late for singing up." Davy said getting up from his seat and running into his bedroom and grabbing some clothes.

Peter face palmed and looked at Milo, who seemed to understand and started barking really loud. Micky and Mike both turned around to look at Milo and Davy came out of his room with towels and a couple of clothes.

"Thank you Milo. Fellas we don't have to sign up till until just before 5:00pm. Its 6:00 in the morning." Peter said setting down Milo and walking over to the sink and turning off the water.

"Oh" Mike and Micky both said at the same time.

"Well I guess we have some time then" Davy said walking back into the bedroom to put away the clothes.

"Thanks good buddy" Micky said patting Peter on the back and proceeded to walk upstairs.

"Anything to help a friend from looking stupid." Peter said with a smile.

**~~~TIME LAPSE~~~4:20pm, at the pad.**

"Come on Davy we have to hurry if we want to sign up!" Mike said holding onto a now clean and groomed Milo. Davy rushed out of the bedroom he shared with Peter and walked over to Mike by the front door.

"Ready." Davy nodded and clipped the leash to Milo's collar setting him down on the ground. "Bye Micky! Bye Peter!" Davy yelled as Mike and he walked out the front door.

Micky and Peter both yelled their goodbyes before the door slammed shut, Micky walked over to the instruments, where Peter was strumming his bass.

"Well, what do we do?" Micky said sitting down next to his drums. Peter shrugged his shoulders and continued playing. Micky sighed and kept a beat to the song Peter was playing. After multiple songs, Peter stopped and looked at Micky to say "We could practice."

**At the auditorium**

Mike pulled the Monkeemobile into the parking lot which was filled with cars. "Wow" Davy muttered to himself. Mike and Davy got out of the car, and Mike picked up Milo from the back seat and handed the leash to Davy. Inside the arena, were two long lines that started near the entrance and finished at two small desks with workers sitting behind it. Two signs indicated which line to go to.

"Well I guess we go to this line." Mike said pointing to a sign that said:** LINE STARTS HERE FOR PARTICIPANTS WHO WISH TO SIGN UP FOR THE DOG SHOW. ** "And then we go to that line." Mike pointed to the left side where a sign read: **LINE STARTS HERE FOR DOG INFORMATION NEEDED FOR DOG SHOW. **

"That's a lot of people Mike. We'll be here till tomorrow!" Davy said pulling Milo away from a couple of dogs who were sniffing butts. "Well we will just have to get in line." Mike said grabbing Davy's arm and raced to stand in the line before a bunch more people could take the spot.

"I hope Micky and Peter are having more fun than us." Davy mumbled trying to look to see how many people were ahead of them.

**Back at the pad**

Micky and Peter had just finished Mary, Mary, and now were standing in silence. Micky sighed and put away his drumsticks while Peter put away his bass. "Wow, this is boring." Micky said sitting on the step of the alcove. Peter was about to answer when his stomach growled. Micky looked up to his blonde friend and an idea popped into his head.

"Hey, Peter"

"Yeah?"

"How much money did you make last week from playing at the bus station?"

"Enough for a dinner" Peter said catching where Micky was going.

"Where you going?" Peter said following Micky to Peter and Davy's bedroom.

"I'm hungry and I know you are. There's enough for a dinner and I don't want to stay here and be bored."

"So you want to go out to eat?"

"Yeah you in?"

"I guess."

"That's the spirit Peter." Micky patted Peter's back, while Peter grabbed his bus station money.

Micky and Peter walked out of the bedroom and out the front door. They stopped near the garage.

"We don't have a car" Peter said turning back to the pad. Micky grabbed Peter's shirt and spun him around.

"Well we'll walk. We need to work off some pounds anyway." Micky said slapping his stomach.

"Micky we don't have any pounds to work off." Peter said hitting his own stomach.

"Oh we will after dinner, come on." Micky said gripping Peter's wrist.

**At the auditorium**

Davy exhaled a "Finally" as Mike and Davy moved up closer and closer to the desk. Milo was wagging his tail as they moved up. Mike jumped up and caught a glance of how many people were ahead of them. "At least five people Davy." Mike said putting his arm around Davy.

Soon enough the five people were gone and had moved to the next line, Mike and Davy walked closer to the desk. A young man, not much older than Peter was sitting at the desk with a blank expression on his face.

"Welcome to the Malibu public auditorium. What can I help you with?" the man spoke with a monotone voice. Davy looked to Mike who cleared his throat and spoke up

"Um my friend here" Mike pointed to Davy and Milo. "Would like to sign up for the dog show."

"OK, name please."

"Davy Jones" Mike said before Davy could answer.

"OK, Davy." The worker looked at Mike peculiarly. Mike nodded his head. The worker continued

"How old are you Davy?" the worker glanced towards Davy who was about to answer when Mike interrupted

"21"

"I'm confused, which one of you is Davy Jones?" the worker asked.

"He is" Mike said pointing to Davy.

The worker just gave Mike a death glare and continued

"OK just sign here Mr. Jones and proceed to the next line over there." The worker handed a paper and pen to Davy, who signed and then pointed over to the other line.

"Thanks" Mike said grabbing Davy's arm after he finished signing and walked over to the other line. "I'm gonna call Micky and Peter at home to see how they are doing." Davy nodded and watched Mike walk over to the phone booths. Davy picked up Milo in his arms and rubbed his back.

"Soon enough Milo this will be all over." Davy murmured to the dog.

**With Micky and Peter**

"What of Mike calls and we aren't home to answer?" Peter said stopping Micky.

"Peter, we're right outside the house. OK if it makes you feel any better we'll talk to Mike." Micky said turning around and walking back into the house. Just then the phone rang; Peter gave Micky a look who just stuck his tongue out in reply.

"Hello?" Micky said cautiously into the phone.

"Micky? This is Mike."

"Oh hi Mike." Micky looked to Peter who was right next to him trying to listen.

"Yeah we just got out of the first line and well there's another line."

"Oh that's too bad"

"What I was gonna call for was to say that we won't be home for dinner so you might as well go out and get something for Davy and me too."

"Oh Mike where would we get the money?" Micky said ignoring Peter's attempts to get his attention.

"Use the money Peter got from the bus station."

"The bus station money?" Micky pushed Peter away from him and practically yelled his reply to Mike.

"Yeah is everything OK over there?"

"Oh we're just fine." Peter got up and pushed Micky back and the two started pushing each other.

"OK just don't do anything stupid. Let me talk to Peter." Mike said rubbing his temples, knowing the two were up to something.

"Yeah okay." Micky said turning around so he faced Peter, he yelled in his face, "Peter Mike wants to talk to you!" Peter wiped the spit off his face and grabbed the phone from Micky and pushed him out of the way.

"Hello?"

"Peter?"

"Yes Mike?"

"I'm counting on you to make sure Micky doesn't do anything stupid when you guys go get some food."

"Oh Mike don't worry so much. We'll be fine."

Mike sighed and shook his head "OK well get going."

"Bye Mike." Peter said hanging the phone up.

"Well let's get going" Peter said grabbing the money and walking out the door with Micky in tow.

**With Mike and Davy…and Milo**

Mike hung up the phone and walked back over to the line where Davy was holding Milo and rubbing his back.

"Well?" Davy said noticing Mike coming.

"I told them to go get some food and pick some up for us." Mike said.

"Are you sure that was a good idea? Remember the last time we went to a restaurant…that Dragon Man kidnapped Micky and Peter." Davy said pulling Milo closer.

Before Mike answered he moved up in the line with Davy. "Well now is the time to not go to a Chinese restaurant."

**With Micky and Peter**

"Micky where we going?" Peter said as the two walked down the street passing a lot of good looking restaurants which caught Peter's eye.

"Somewhere" was the answer Micky gave his friend.

"It better not be Chinese." Peter said back

"It's not. Here it is!" Micky pulled Peter over to a small diner, when they walked in they noticed that the diner was set up to look like a 50's diner.

"A 50's diner?" Peter said walking inside with Micky.

"It's just the get up." Micky said walking up to a small counter where a waiter was waiting.

"Hi there just the two of you?" the waiter asked Micky and Peter.

"Yeah can we have a booth?" Micky asked. The waiter nodded and motioned for Micky and Peter to follow him over to an empty booth.

After Micky and Peter sat down the waiter spoke up "A waitress will be with you shortly."

Micky picked up his menu as did Peter, after a while Micky snatched Peter's menu away from him.

"Do you want spaghetti? Look two spaghetti dinners for the price of one!" Micky said pointing his finger to the menu.

"Ok fine but what do we get Davy and Mike?" Peter said.

"Um spaghetti?" Micky suggested.

Before Peter could answer a waitress came over to the booth, "Hello my name is Donna and I will be your server today. Are you boys ready?"

"Yes" Micky said Peter nodded and motioned for Micky to continue. "We would like two waters, and two spaghetti dinners. No sauce, no meatballs just spaghetti." Micky finished by handing Donna the menus.

Donna took the menus and wrote down the orders; Peter cleared his throat and asked Donna "Do you have any Italian dressing?" Micky smiled and looked to Donna with pleading eyes.

"You want Italian dressing for spaghetti?" Donna asked.

"Yeah that's right" Peter said nodding his head. Donna nodded her head and walked away leaving Micky and Peter behind.

"That's a good idea Peter"

"I know that's why I did it"

The remainder of the time Micky and Peter spent at the restaurant was wonderful according to the boys. After Donna came back out with the plates of spaghetti and a bottle of Italian dressing, Micky and Peter drenched the spaghetti in the dressing and ate gleefully.

"What should we get Mike and Davy?" Peter asked after swallowing a forkful of spaghetti.

"Maybe they would like a burger?" Micky responded. Peter shrugged his shoulders and finished his dinner. Once both boys had finished Donna came back out with the check.

"Are you ready to leave yet?" Donna asked annoyed by both men.

"No um can we get two classic burgers please?" Micky asked with a child-like smile. Donna gave Micky a look but walked back over to the kitchen.

**At the auditorium**

"Hey we're next" Davy said pulling on Mike's shirt sleeve. Once the person in front walked away Mike and Davy strolled up to the desk. A young woman with the same blank face as the other worker was sitting behind the desk.

"Yes can I help you?" the lady asked. Davy responded first before Mike could.

"Yes hi we signed up for the dog show and we have to give you information about our dog, I think."

"Yes um let's see here" the woman looked down at a piece of paper and looked back up to Davy.

"The dog's name please" she asked.

"Milo" Davy answered

"OK and breed?"

Davy looked over to Mike as he answered getting his say into the conversation.

"Jack Russell Terrier"

"OK um male or female?"

"Male" Davy answered the woman.

"Um is he up to date in all his shots?" Davy looked over to Mike with a scared expression on his face. Mike widened his eyes and thought for a moment.

"What do you mean?" Mike asked.

"Like does he have his rabies shots and other medical shots up to date?"

"Oh um yeah I think he is" Mike looked at the lady with expectancy but all he got was a blank look.

"OK um is he um neutered?"

"Is he what?!" Davy asked covering Milo's ears.

"Is he neutered?!" the woman raised her voice a little bit higher out of annoyance.

"We don't know what that means" Mike said stepping in front of an angry Davy.

"Does he-um-well…is he neutered? Is he not able to you know" the woman said pointing at Milo.

"Not able to…OH! Yeah I'm pretty sure he is. He hasn't tried to do anything…yet." Mike answered turning red in the face.

"OK that's all I need to know. Um someone will call you Friday to tell you what number you are for the dog show." The woman said trying to hide her blushing cheeks.

"Right." Mike wrote down the pad's phone number and thanked the worker. Grabbing Davy's arm, Mike started walking towards the exit.

"Mike?" Davy asked once they got into the car.

"Yes Davy?"

"What is neutered mean?"

"I-um-oh…well Davy it all starts when a dog is 6 weeks old." Mike continued as they drove home, telling Davy all about neutering.

Once Mike and Davy got home and put the car away, they walked in to the house to see Micky and Peter lying down on the couch. Milo barked and ran over to Peter after Davy took the leash off.

"What happened to you guys?" Mike asked.

"Oh you know dinner, good spaghetti. We got some burgers for you guys." Micky said clutching his stomach.

"Do you feel alright?" Davy said walking over to the duo on the couch.

"Oh never run after eating plates of spaghetti." Peter said leaning his head against the back of the couch.

"Why were you guys running?" Mike said walking over to the doggy bag on the table to get his dinner.

"Well, let's just say we won't be playing any gigs or eating any food at the 50's diner downtown." Micky said trying to get up but sat back down groaning.

"Well at least you didn't burn the place down that's all that matters." Mike said looking over to Micky and Peter. Micky and Peter exchanged a quick frightened look and both smiled back at Mike.

"This is going to be a long night." Mike muttered to himself rolling his eyes at Micky and Peter.

**There it's finished! It took me four days to write this chapter! I got really distracted over the weekend sorry. : ) oh p.s. if you have never tried spaghetti and Italian dressing I suggest you do. Plain spaghetti and pour the Italian dressing all over it. Its sooo good! : )**


	7. The 74th annual dog show doggy heist

Chapter 7- The 74th annual dog show doggy heist  
**Peter**: one thing I can't stand is late kidnappers- Your Friendly Neighborhood Kidnappers

**Hi there! I hope yall had a great Mother's day! I know my mom did! Here's the seventh chapter! Disclaimer: I don't own the Monkees. I do own all OC'S.**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~0.0~~~~~~~**

"_Introducing David Thomas Jones, number 23 with his Jack Russell Terrier Milo." Davy heard his number being announced and jogged out to the arena. Milo ran along next to him panting and enjoying every bit of it, while Davy looked around at everyone who was staring at him. Davy tried to see where Mike, Micky and Peter were sitting but he couldn't. _

_Davy started to feel the sweat run off of his body, once he finished his jog and stood in the line with the other dog owners. For the rest of the show, Davy tried to stay upbeat and positive but he just couldn't do it._

"_And now in third place" The judges announced. It wasn't Davy; he thought for sure he would at least get second. But when the judge passed him and named the second and first place winners, Davy felt horrible. Davy dragged Milo out of the arena and into his dressing room. He sat down on the stool and stared at his reflection in the mirror; wishing he could've won._

"_Davy" Davy turned around to see his three friends struggling to get through the door at the same time. _

"_What happened out there man?!" Micky exclaimed in Davy's face. _

"_I don't know" Davy replied. He didn't know what happened and he was getting angry about the fact that he didn't win. _

"_We counted on you to win man, now we don't have any money to take care of Milo or ourselves." Peter said looking straight at Davy, who just wanted to cry. Davy looked to Mike who looked as if he was going to blow up._

"_I'm sorry" Davy said now crying, seeing the hurt on his friend's faces crushed Davy's heart. Milo started whining noticing the tension in the room._

"_That's all you've got to say, I'm sorry?!" Mike shouted making Davy jump._

"_Davy" Peter and Micky said in unison._

"_Davy" Mike said walking over to his friend and shaking him._

"Davy wake up!" Peter practically screamed in his friend's ear. Davy shot open his eyes and looked around. He was still in his bed, while Peter was hovering over him.

"Are you OK?" Peter asked.

"What happened?" Davy said rubbing his head.

"You were yelling saying I'm sorry over and over." Peter sat down on Davy's bed.

"Oh I had a bad dream."

"About?"

"The dog show tomorrow"

"Are you nervous Davy?"

"Yeah, I had a dream I didn't win, and I let you guys down."

"Davy you wouldn't let us down if you didn't win."

"But we really need that money, and by winning the dog show we could get the money."

"Davy, even if you didn't win the dog show there are plenty of other ways to get money. I mean you'd have beginner's luck if you won the dog show."

"Huh?" Davy said confused by what Peter was saying.

"Most contestants in a dog show have been doing that for years, it's a possibility you won't win. But it's also a possibility you will."

"So what are you saying?"

"I'm saying; don't beat yourself up if you don't win. Nobody's gonna love ya less if you lose. Mike won't, Micky and I won't, and I know for sure Milo won't."

Davy smiled, Peter patted Davy's stomach and got off the bed.

"Now if you don't mind, its 3:00 in the morning and I need sleep, and you do too. Goodnight" Peter said yawning and walking over to his bed.

"Goodnight Peter." Davy said before turning on his side and closing his eyes. For the rest of the night, Davy didn't have another bad dream.

**The next morning; Saturday**

Davy woke up from his sleep to find Peter's bed empty; Davy shook his head and got out of bed to walk to the kitchen. Once he opened the door he was showered with confetti and balloons were thrown at him.

"'ey what is this?!" Davy said tossing the confetti pieces to the floor. He looked up to his friend's faces.

"Well, today you do the dog show." Micky said popping a couple of stray balloons.

"And we thought we'd give you a good luck party." Peter said watching Micky and the balloons.

"It was all my idea. I thought you need some encouragement." Mike said taking Davy's hand and pulling him to the kitchen table.

"So what do you want for breakfast? Pancake, eggs, waffles, or bacon? Or you can have all four!" Mike said setting down some plates.

"Yeah if we can find all four in the nearest garbage can." Micky joked to Peter who chuckled. Mike shot Micky a disapproving look.

"I-I think I just want cereal" Davy said getting up to get the cereal box.

After breakfast Davy rushed off to his room to find some classy looking clothes to wear for the dog show. After many "No's" and "Defiantly not's" Davy finally found an approving suit and tie.

**Time Lapse~~~5:00PM the pad**

"Davy come on we have to get going if we wanna get to the auditorium!" Mike yelled to the bathroom door where Davy was on the other side. "OK, I'm almost done." was the reply. Micky and Peter were trying to towel dry Milo in the sink, they had given him a bath to smell good for the judges.

"Mike how do I look?" Davy said opening the bathroom door to face his friend. Mike nodded and walked over to Davy. "You're going to do just fine." Mike said patting Davy's back.

"OK Milo's ready" Micky said clipping in the collar with the attached leash in Peter's hand.

The four grown men and one small young dog walked out of the pad and to the Monkeemobile. After everyone got in; Mike started the car. He looked over to the passenger seat where Davy was fiddling with his tie, and then he looked to the back seat where Micky and Peter were sitting with Milo.

"And we're off!" Mike started driving farther and farther away from the pad and closer to the arena. Once the Monkeemobile reached the auditorium parking lot, everyone got out.

"There's not a lot of people here." Peter said picking up Milo and looking to vacant lot excluding about 12 cars.

"Well its only 5:20pm, the show doesn't start till 7:00pm." Micky said. The Monkees walked across the lot to the entrance doors. Mike pushed on the doors but they wouldn't budge.

"What is this?!" Mike said still trying to push. Micky cleared his throat and walked up to the doors and pulled the opposite way Mike was trying to go, the doors opened with ease. Peter smiled and said "Isn't that dumb?"

"Well in Texas every door I use is pushed" Mike said leading the group into the building.

The inside of the building was decorated with pictures of past dog winners and old trophies. Large signs indicated where the audience entered. A large ticket booth was set up in the middle of the room with two doors to the auditorium on either side. Mike led the set up to the ticket booth where a young man was sitting.

"Hello welcome to the Malibu public auditorium, are you here for the dog show or would like tickets for next month's play?" the man spoke with a fake smile across his face.

"Uh we are here for the dog show, my friend here Davy Jones is a contestant." Mike said pointing to Davy.

"OK that's 10 dollars for the entry fee and if you go to your left and through that door that is where all the rooms for the contestants are." The man said pointing to the left where a door with a small sign hanging on it.

"OK thanks" Mike said but the man stopped the Monkees.

"Wait, is your friend the only one participating? He can only have one person with him in the room, beside the dog." The ticket booth man shouted as the Monkees walked back over to the booth.

"What do you mean?" Micky spoke up for the first time since they walked in the building.

"I mean that your friend can't have three people with him but just one."

Micky and Peter exchanged a look with Mike who nodded. "I'll stay with Davy till the show starts you two get our seats ready." Peter nodded and handed Milo over to Davy. The ticket booth man handed three tickets to Peter before they walked away.

The four walked over to the door on the left to the dressing rooms, before walking in Micky grabbed Davy's shoulder

"Good luck man, we'll be rooting for you in the stands." Davy smiled and gave a hug to Micky and Peter before watching them walk away.

"Ready?" Mike said opening the door, the two walked down the hallway till they saw a door with a sign that had Davy's name on it. Mike opened the door to reveal a small room with a table and mirror and couch.

"Wow this is nice room" Davy said setting Milo down so he could sniff around the room. Mike nodded sitting down on the couch. "I hope Micky and Peter are alright."

**With Micky and Peter**

Micky and Peter walked away from Davy and Mike and went through the doors to the seats for the audience.

"OK I'm 4G, you're 5G, and Mike's 6G" Micky said.

"Let's grab some snacks and stuff" Peter stated, Micky nodded and the two walked over to the concession stand.

"Not open yet" Peter said. "What a trip!" Micky said, slapping Peter in the back. "I got an idea!"

"What's your idea Micky?" Peter said.

"We'll go walk around and look inside rooms and try not to get in trouble." Micky answered grabbing Peter's wrist.

"With you that's impossible." Peter replied.

"What's impossible?" Micky said stopping.

"To not get in trouble." Peter said slamming into Micky's back.

**Davy and Mike…and Milo**

"Mike what time is it?" Davy said sitting down next Mike on the couch.

"It's 5:40pm" Mike said checking his watch.

"Gee, this is boring." Davy said leaning his head back against the armrest.

"Well what are we doing hanging around?"

"What?"

"We'll go walk around."

"Alright let's take Milo with us."

**Micky and Peter**

"Hey here's where they groom the pets." Micky said looking into a window where dogs were being cleaned and groomed.

"That's so interesting." Peter said rolling his eyes. Micky didn't pick up on the sarcasm because he walked into the room followed closely by Peter.

"What are you doing?" Peter whispered to Micky.

"I'm getting a closer look." Micky ducked down behind a counter, as did Peter, and started crawling. Micky stopped when he stepped on a pair of feet.

"Hey Pete." Micky whispered.

"Yeah Micky?"

"How many feet do you have?"

"Two, why?"

"This one's got four."

Micky counted the feet again and looked up to see two rough-looking men staring at him. Peter saw them two because he pulled on Micky's shirt as he got up.

"Hi there!" Micky said getting up.

"What're you doing here?" one of the men asked.

"Oh you know just…um looking for lost contacts." Micky said trying to smile.

"You're not supposed to be here." The other man answered back.

"Yup we understand that and we're going…bye" Peter said grabbing Micky's shirt collar and dragging him out of the room.

"What did you do that for?" Micky shouted to Peter once the door was shut.

"We weren't supposed to be in there, come on maybe the concession stand is open now, I'm hungry." Peter said as he and Micky walked away.

**With Drake and Liam**

"Drake should we be bothered by those kids?" Liam asked.

"Naw, if they mess up our plan we will." Drake walked over to where a couple of dogs were waiting to be groomed.

"What's the plan again?" Liam asked as he watched Drake cut the dog's hair.

"The plan Liam is that we pretend to be groomers and when the people give us their dogs and money, we stash the dogs in cages in the basement. And once this dog show is over we load them up in the truck and get out of town."

"Right Drake"

"Exactly you see the show has the judges inspect the dog's right before they announce the winner's right?"

"Right"

"So some rich owners don't want their dogs smelling nasty or something when the judge inspects them right?"

"Right"

"So during the break, we'll be loaded up head to toe with dogs that need grooming."

"And that's when we snatch em right?"

"Right" Drake nodded his head and continued working on the dog.

**Davy and Mike**

Davy and Mike walked down hallway after hallway trying to find Peter and Micky. "Maybe they're at the concession stand." Mike suggested.

Mike and Davy walked over to the concession stand where they saw Peter and Micky.

"Hey you two we've been looking for ya." Mike said Peter and Micky turned around to look at the newcomers. Micky had a large jumbo sized popcorn bag in his right hand. Peter had three large sodas pressed against his chest.

"What is that?" Davy asked pointing to the large popcorn bag.

"It's snacks for me, Peter and Mike." Micky said through a mouthful of popcorn.

"Oh I see you get to snack and relax while I do all the work." Davy said crossing his arms against his chest.

"Well it's too late to back out now." Peter said while Mike tried to seize one of the sodas so it didn't spill.

"Attention, the 74th annual dog show will begin in 10 minutes. All participants are to report to their dressing rooms to wait to be called to perform. That is all" the loudspeaker message ended cutting the Monkees conversation short.

"You ready Davy you only have 10 minutes?" Mike said turning to his petite friend.

Davy sighed and picked up Milo, and then looking to his friends he said, "As ready as I'll ever be."

…**..0.0…..**

**CUT! So I thought the dog show should have its own chapter instead of right now. So next **chapter** probably will be up tomorrow or Wednesday. YAY! Review :)**


	8. And the winner is

Chapter 8: And the winner is…

**Davy:** Knock Knock

**Mike: **Who's there?

**Davy: **Wa

**Mike: **Wa who?

**Davy: **That's right. Wahoo!

**Micky: **Wahoo! - Hillbilly Honeymoon

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Monkees. I own the OC'S only. (Yall are gonna love me for this chapter :D)**

**~~~~~~~~~~~0.0~~~~~~~~~~**

Mike walked Davy and Milo over to a large line where the contestants were getting their numbers. Davy felt very small compared to the other dog owners. The one in front of Davy and Mike turned around to look down at Davy.

"Are you a contestant or a fan?" the man spoke with a French accent.

"Uh, a contestant." Davy responded.

"Oh I see, I didn't realize we were having an amateur show."

Mike had to hold back Davy after the remark, Mike turned to Davy and said "Don't worry about him man, just focus on the game plan: win." Davy nodded. The man started laughing.

"You winning, that's impossible; I believe you don't know who I am." The man said with a chuckle.

"No I don't know I don't congregate with rich weirdoes." Davy said sarcastically and Mike covered Davy's mouth.

"I am Charles Forthwright the third, I have won this little dog show for five years straight and I won't let some little monkey get in my way, excuse the pun." Charles Forthwright said snarling at Davy and Mike before turning around.

"Well it looks like someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed." Mike said. An attendant walked up to the two Monkees and asked Davy "Is your name Davy Jones?"

"Yes ma'am that's me." Davy said flashing a smile.

"Well here's your number you pin it on the back of your suit. Your number is 66 you will come in after number 65 Charles Forthwright." Davy sighed and Mike rolled his eyes, taking the plate with the number from the lady and proceeded to pin it to Davy's suit.

"Why me?! Why do I have to be next to him?" Davy said picking up Milo.

"I don't know but don't let him win; crush him, ruin him" Mike said pounding his fists together.

"Mike?" Davy widened his eyes in disbelief.

"Sorry, OK your about to go on I'm gonna go find Peter and Micky and sit down. Just stay calm. Don't stress yourself out." Mike said.

"I think you're the one you should stay calm." Davy said pushing Mike away from him to find Peter and Micky. Davy turned around and waited to be called by the announcer.

Mike found his way through the crowd to where Peter and Micky were sitting down. Mike walked over to them and waved.

"Hey you're next to Peter on the other side." Micky said trying to move his feet out of the way so Mike could pass.

"So what number is Davy?" Peter asked once Mike sat down and was handed a soda.

"He's number 66." Mike said after sipping the soda through the straw.

"Just one more 6 and we'd be in loads of trouble." Micky said rolling his eyes. Mike just shook his head and watch a man walk out to the middle of the arena covered in fake grass.

"Ladies and Gentleman, the 74th annual dog show is about to begin. First we will introduce our judges." The man said into the microphone, quieting the audience. Mike watched as the man walked over to a small desk with three people behind it.

"Our first judge, Jasmine Swift." A young lady stood up waving her hand and smiling to the crowd, she was wearing a long elegant sliver gown.

"Our second judge, George Donahue." The announcer said moving to the next judge. An older man stood up as well and bowed before sitting down, he was wearing a nice black tie suit.

"And lastly our third judge, Barbra Edwards." A lady a little older than the first stood up and waved, she was wearing a long black gown and shawl.

"Let's meet our contestants" the presenter said moving to the middle of the arena. After announcing about 20 people, Micky started closing his eyes pretending to fall asleep; Peter hit him in the side.

"Now number 65, Charles Forthwright and his poodle, Fifi!" Mike turned to face Peter and said "That's the guy who was making fun of Davy." Peter and Micky looked out to Charles and started booing. Many people close by gave the two strange looks.

"Now for number 66, David Jones with his Jack Russell Terrier, Milo!" Peter, Micky, and Mike stood up and started clapping as Davy jogged out to the arena with Milo close by.

Davy smiled and waved out to the audience and the judges and took his place next to Charles.

"Don't get too excited you're not going to win." Charles whispered to Davy.

"Don't get too excited you're not gonna win." Davy whispered back to Charles, who snarled at Davy.

"And now the judges will inspect the dogs." The announcer said moving out of the way so the judges could come near the dogs.

Jasmine walked over to Davy and kneeled down to get a better look at Milo. After inspecting him, she got up and smiled at Davy "You got a great dog here." She whispered before walking away.

"There was a connection! She likes him! Davy's gonna win!" Micky said bouncing in his seat pointing to Davy and Jasmine.

"Micky we don't know that, and stop bouncing I feel like I'm on a trampoline watching you." Mike said hitting Micky's leg with his hands.

After all the dogs were inspected, the announcer came back to the middle of the arena. "Now for the agility trial." He moved out of the way to reveal poles raised up slightly off the floor, large tubes that turned, a seesaw, and a ramp that lead up to a hoop.

"And now contestant number 66, David and Milo." The presenter spoke into the microphone. Mike widened his eyes; they didn't practice for an agility trial! Davy swallowed his fear and walked up to the starting line.

Davy knelt down next to Milo and unclipped his leash, and whispered "Don't fail me now Milo." Milo barked. After the gun was shot Milo took off running with Davy following close behind. Milo jumped over the poles with ease and ducked into the tubes, Davy ran on the outside shouting all the way. Once Milo finished the last tube he ran up the ramp and jumped and high as he could through the hoop. Davy felt relief wash over him once the trial was over.

"Wow, that's a new record 5.56 seconds!" the announcer said smiling. Mike, Micky and Peter all jumped up and started cheering as did the rest of the audience. Davy picked up Milo and hugged him, before setting him down again to clip the leash back on Milo's collar.

After the rest of the contestants finished the agility trial, it was time to announce the winners. Davy crossed his fingers and held his breath.

"And now in third place, Samantha Thomas and her golden retriever, Lucy!" Mike let out a small breath, relieved that Davy didn't get third place.

"In second place, Charles Forthwright and his poodle, Fifi!" Davy looked over to Charles as the announcer handed him a second place trophy.

"Don't smile yet kid, you might not get first place." Charles scoffed at Davy.

Mike sat on the edge of his seat waiting for the announcer to open the envelope with the winner of first place's name. Micky started chewing his fingernails, when he saw he had none he grabbed Peter's hand.

"And now the winner of the grand prize of 500 dollars and this beautiful trophy, in first place…number 66 David Jones and Milo!"

~~~~~~~~~0.0~~~~

**Whew! Short chapter I know but hey Davy won! I didn't really know what they do at dog shows so I just winged it. Review! **


	9. So what's the plan?

Chapter 9- So what's the plan?

**[**About Micky's food**]**

**Davy:** Do we kill him now or later?

**Mr. Schneider: **Does hunger justify murder?

**Davy: **Aw man, they'd never convict you if they tasted that!-I was a 99 lb. weakling.

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Monkees. I own the OC'S only. So I heard through the grapevine that Mike, Peter, and Micky are touring this summer! I'm gonna convince my mom to take me to see them ;)**

You know when you do something and you feel you didn't give 110%, but it takes you by surprise that you actually did give that 110%? And you start to cry; not tears of sadness or pain, but of joy and relief and happiness. That's exactly how Davy felt when the announcer handed the first place trophy over to him.

"Congratulations" the announcer said with a smile. Davy responded with an eye-to-eye grin.

After the announcer had pronounced Davy as the winner; Mike, Peter, and Micky jumped for joy and ran out of their seats to get next to Davy. After running past the security guards and tons of girls fawning over Davy; the three Monkees made their way to Davy.

Subsequently Davy was given a hug from his friends, the quartet and Milo made their way to Davy's dressing room. The walk was cut short by two men stepping in front, blocking the way.

"Excuse me, but are you Davy Jones the winner?" one of the men spoke.

"Yes I am" Davy answered from behind Mike.

"Wow, I told you Drake that was him!" the man hit the friend called Drake in the stomach. "Is this your dog?" Drake asked pointing at Milo, who shrank behind Peter's legs.

"Yes" Davy said questioningly.

"I understand you are probably new to dog shows and all, and well we are the groomers and we have a system where we, free of charge, give the winning dogs a special grooming treat." Drake said with a suspicious smile.

"May we take your dog? Just tell us which dressing room you are in and we'll return your furry little friend back to you." The second man spoke up now.

Mike didn't know if he should just grab Milo and run out of the auditorium or give them the dog. Maybe this is how dog shows work, how would he know? He never had to go to one before, let alone win one. But the way these two groomers were eyeing Milo made Mike very uncomfortable. After a quick glance at the cowering Milo, Mike made the decision.

"Um that's great and all but we'll just have to decline your offer." Mike said. Peter picked up Milo, and the Monkees side-stepped out of the way of the two groomers.

"That was really creepy." Davy said once they were out of ear-shot of the groomers. Mike nodded.

"Hey Pete, did those guys look familiar?" Micky asked.

"Yeah, they looked a lot happier than when we met them." Peter said nodding. Micky, having noticed Mike and Davy's confused looks, told the two about Micky and Peter's adventures before the dog show started.

"Well we should really get going before some more groomers come." Mike said, trying to usher the group put of the main room; when all of a sudden the lights when out.

"Oh where'd the lights go?" Micky said trying to find Mike. After what seemed to be 10 minutes the lights came back on.

"OK that was strange." Mike said prying Micky off of him. "Where's Davy?" Mike said looking around. "Where's Peter?" Micky said.

**With Drake and Liam**

"Gee, Drake that was genius to turn off the lights and grab the dogs then." Liam said putting the last dog in a cage in the basement. Drake laughed and said "Yeah, I liked how you thought with your head and covered their mouths so I could snatch the dogs without a struggle." Liam chuckled and responded "I just wish I could have seen their faces."

**With the Monkees and other terrified dog owners**

Mike and Micky kept calling out Davy and Peter's name till Micky spotted the two. Davy was hunched over a crying Peter, who had fallen to the ground.

"Man what happened?!" Micky said kneeling down next to Peter while Mike stood in front of him.

"Milo's missing, along with the other dogs that were in the dog show. They were dog-napped." Davy said still rubbing Peter's back.

"How come we didn't hear any screams?" Mike said crossing his arms.

"I was holding Milo close to my chest when the lights went off, after about a couple of minutes someone came from behind and covered my mouth. I think there were two people because another pair of arms snatched Milo out of my grasp." Peter explained, looking up to his friends, sniffling.

Mike looked down to the oldest Monkee with a frown, he had a suspicion that those two groomers were up to this deal. Before Mike could speak, police officers bust through the door and started shouting

"Nobody move! No one is allowed to leave this auditorium until the dogs are returned." Officers started walking around and talking to the dog owners.

"Excuse me, but did you four boys lose a dog?" a female officer came up to the Monkees and questioned them.

"Yes ma'am we did" Mike said.

"OK can you give me a description of the dog?" she asked taking out a pad of paper and pencil.

"Well he's a Jack Russell Terrier and his name is Milo. He has a bunch of Freckles on his nose." Davy said still rubbing Peter's back.

"OK as we understand there were two robbers and were any of you holding the dog or near the dog when he was taken?" the police officer asked again.

"I was" Peter mumbled getting up.

"OK can I please talk to you about what happened?" she asked very calmly. Peter nodded and the officer took his hand and the two walked a little ways off.

"OK Mike what are we going to do?" Davy said crossing his arms, Micky nodded in agreement.

"Well, I have an idea but we are going to need some backup." Mike said.

After the police officer was finished talking to Peter, Mike told the other Monkees his plan. Sending Micky and Davy to fetch the backup; Mike and Peter walked around the auditorium looking to see if they could find any clues as to where Milo and the other dogs would be.

**Micky and Davy**

"So…do you want to be the girl, or do I have to be the girl?" Micky asked Davy.

"Well, in all fairness I think it should be you." Davy said

"How is that fair?"

"Because they would recognize me as the winner and I could say you're my…sister."

Micky sighed; once the two reached a door at the far end of the arena they walked in. The room was filled with cages that held cats, ferrets, and other creatures.

"What type of show were they planning on doing after the dog show?" Micky asked walking past a couple of parrots.

"I heard they were doing an animal talent show." Davy said sticking his finger through the cage door of a ferret.

"Don't do that they bite!" Micky shouted at Davy. "Let's just find what we're looking for." Davy nodded. Micky walked over to the cats and scanned the cages. He smiled when he found a white Persian cat. "Come on we got our backup." Micky said opening the cage door and lifting the cat out.

"Isn't wrong to shave cats?" Davy said closing the door to the room filed with cages.

"I don't know but we won't let them shave it, we just have to stall long enough for Mike and Peter to find the missing dogs." Micky said as the two walked down the hallway leading to the dressing rooms.

**Mike and Peter outside the grooming room**

"Mike…Mike" Peter whispered to Mike, who turned around.

"What is it Peter?" he whispered back.

Peter motioned Mike to follow him to a door with a window and he pointed in the room. "The groomers are in there." Peter whispered. Mike took the door handle in his left hand and Peter's wrist in the other. After Mike had successfully opened the door without being heard, he fell to the floor bringing Peter along with him.

Mike put a finger to his mouth, and Peter nodded. The two crawled along the floor to get closer to the groomers.

"Drake when is the truck going to get here?" Liam asked.

"I don't know but go down to the basement and replenish the food for the dogs. We don't want them sold on an empty stomach." Drake said motioning to the door.

Mike and Peter crawled as fast as they could out the door and took off down the hallway before Liam walked over to the door. After turning down multiple hallways, Mike and Peter stopped to catch their breath.

"They're going to sell the dogs?!" Peter said.

"No they're not because we ain't gonna let that happen." Mike said. "Come on lets go to the dressing room, Micky and Davy should be there by now."

**In the dressing room**

Micky and Davy waited and waited for Mike and Peter to come back, after about 10 minutes, Mike and Peter entered the room.

"What did you find out?" Micky said jumping up from the couch where he and Davy were sitting.

"We found out that the groomers are behind this, and the dogs are in the basement." Mike said.

"They're going to sell the dogs!" Peter said, making Davy jump up off the couch.

"What? We can't let them sell Milo!" Davy shouted and Mike put his hand over Davy's mouth to quiet him.

"And we're not…here's what we are going to do." Mike said motioning to the others to join him in a group huddle.

**Micky and Davy**

After being told the plan, Micky was, against his own freewill, placed in a pink dress with a blonde wig and matching purse. Davy had somehow made out of the brown fabric couch a little outfit for the cat.

"It looks like a real dog." Davy said smiling while admiring his work.

"Yeah if you squint your eyes, and tilt your head." Micky said sarcastically.

"Come on Michelle let's go be the distractions." Davy said picking up his 'dog' and grabbing Micky.

The two walked down hallway after hallway, trying to find the groomers. "Here's the grooming room." Micky said pointing to a door with a window and sign.

"Should we go in?" Davy asked. Micky shrugged, took the cat and waved his hand at Davy.

"Well go on open the door" Micky said.

"Why you have two hands do it yourself!" Davy protested.

"A gentleman always opens the door for a lady" Micky said with a smile.

"Yeah I know that…but you aren't a lady" Davy said. Micky pushed Davy a little and opened the door himself.

"Hello anybody home?" Micky said changing his voice so it sounded more feminine. Davy peered over a counter and checked behind a crate.

"There's no one here." Davy said.

"Can I help you?" Micky and Davy jumped up in the air, before fixing themselves and turning around to look at the two groomers.

"Yes, um I'm…mick…Michelle uh Jones and this is my brother Davy Jones." Micky said pointing at himself and Davy.

"Oh yeah you were the dog show winner weren't you?" one the groomers said stepping closer to Davy so he was towering over the short winner.

"Uh, um yes. Yes I was, this is my sis…sister and her um dog. And I told her about your wonderful grooming job and well um uh Michelle?" Davy said nervously adjusting his tie.

"Um I would pay loads of cash if you could give my baby puppy here a haircut and bath, and maybe brush his teeth, and cut his nails, and anything else that takes a long time." Micky said, Davy cleared his throat and Micky smiled nervously.

"Um sure we can we can do that, won't we Liam?" one of the groomers said looking back at his partner.

"Yes I'll do that so you can take care of other business Drake." Liam said taking the 'dog' from Micky.

"Um NO you can't leave!" Micky shouted making Drake and Liam look at him funny.

"Why not?" Drake asked.

"Because um" Micky started looking at Davy for some help.

"Because we want a haircut too." Davy said. Micky clapped his hands before looking at the two confused groomers.

"We don't give haircuts to people, just dogs." Liam said walking over to a counter and placing the 'dog' down.

"Well, OK then dig this, um we want a…" Micky started but then had another brilliant idea. Micky placed a hand to his head and dramatically fainted to the floor.

"Is she alright?" Drake said walking over to Micky.

"Um she gets spells a lot and needs water lots of water. Do you think you could get me some water, at that water fountain on the other side of the auditorium away from the basement?" Davy said. Drake picked up Micky and set him down on a couch in the waiting room.

"Sure kid, I'll get some water from the fountain out in the hallway." Drake said walking over to the door. Davy ran in front of him and prevented him from opening the door.

"NO! It has to be from the fountain on the other side of the building. She only likes that type of water." Davy said grinning. Drake nodded and pushed Davy out of his way. Once Drake had exited the room, Davy ran over to Micky's side.

"Do you think you can keep this up?" Davy whispered. Micky nodded.

"Go check on the cat." Micky whispered back. Davy patted Micky's stomach before walking over to watch Liam try to give the 'dog' a bath.

**Mike and Peter**

After Micky and Davy had left, Mike and Peter slipped into black one-piece suits to disguise themselves. After picking up some flashlights and putting on masks, the two made their way down the hallway that led to the basement.

"Are you sure this is the hallway that leads to the basement?" Peter whispered to Mike. Mike looked at his friend and just shrugged his shoulders.

"Guess we'll find out." Mike said. Peter opened the door, but instead of seeing stairs leading down, the two Monkee spies were buried underneath leashes, collars, boxes, and other random junk.

"It was a closet." Peter said taking a box off his head.

"Well we know one thing" Mike said untangling himself from three leashes.

"What?"

"This isn't the hallway leading to the basement." Mike said. Peter threw a stuffed elephant at Mike before helping him off the floor.

**Micky and Davy**

"Are you sure that this is a dog?" Liam asked Davy after he had successfully washed the cat.

"Yes why?" Davy nervously answered.

"Because his fur it feels like a fabric for a couch." Liam said trying to comb the fur.

"Um he's a mixed breed between a Mexican dog and a poodle." Davy said. Liam looked at Davy and was about to say something, when Drake opened the door.

"I got your fountain water." Drake said rolling his eyes. Davy walked over to him and took the cup from his hands.

"Is she going to wake up?" Drake said watching Davy try to open Micky's mouth.

"Um she should right about now." Davy said sternly at Micky.

"Oh my where am I?" Micky said waking up and adopting a female voice.

"Oh Michelle you're alright!" Davy said mockingly.

Drake was about to say something, when Liam started sneezing uncontrollably.

"What's wrong? I didn't know you were allergic to dogs." Drake said standing up and walking over to his partner.

"I'm not, just cats." Liam said before sneezing again. Davy and Micky exchanged a quick look.

"Well, there are no cats around here." Drake said, "Just this weird dog." Drake started to pet the 'dog' when he accidentally took off the fabric.

"Why this is a cat!" Drake said. Liam started sneezing worse than before.

"What are you trying to pull here?" Drake asked turning around to face Davy and Micky.

**Mike and Peter**

"Peter! It's this one!" Mike said shutting a door and walking over to Peter, who was checking another door.

"How do you know Mike, we've been down 9 hallways and checked around 20 doors" Peter asked.

"Because this door has a sign that says 'Basement'" Mike said pointing to the door. Peter shrugged his shoulders and walked over to the door with Mike.

Mike carefully opened the door and walked down the stairs with Peter in tow. Once the two reached to bottom, they noticed around 25 cages lined up along the walls. Dogs were barking and scratching at the doors. Mike and Peter walked around examining every cage till Peter found Milo.

"Milo!" Peter said. Mike ran over to him and looked down at the scared Terrier.

"Come on let's open the cages and let the dogs out." Mike said as he and Peter went to every cage and opened them. Now standing in the middle of the room with 25 dogs jumping up and down and barking; Peter looked over to Mike.

"Now what do we do?" Peter asked picking up Milo.

"Uh well to be honest I didn't expect that we'd get this far." Mike said.

"How are we going to get them to the main arena room where all the owners are waiting?" Peter asked. Mike thought for a moment then snapped his fingers.

"I got an idea! Peter hand me that stick by the wall." Mike said. Peter walked over to the wall and picked up a long stick that was on top of four cages.

"Do still have those dog treats in your pocket?" Mike said while searching through his pockets. Peter nodded, setting down Milo; he started rummaging through his pockets.

"OK I get what you're going to do. But how are you going to tie the treats to the stick?" Peter said handing Mike his treats. Mike smiled and pulled out a piece of string.

"Luckily I had this in my pocket as well." Mike handed Peter the stick and started to tie the treats. Dogs started barking and jumping attempting to snatch a treat.

"I'll go in the front and you bring up the rear, making sure no dogs get left behind." Mike said walking up the stairs. A procession of dogs followed Mike up the stairs with Peter in the back.

"Ready?" Mike said with one hand on the door handle and the other holding the stick.

"Ready" Peter said. Mike opened the door and started running down the hallway, dogs chasing after him and Peter in the back.

"I'm such a genius!" Mike shouted back to Peter as they ran down hallway after hallway.

**Micky and Davy with Drake and Liam**

Drake had picked up the cat and told Liam make Davy and Micky sit down on the couch. Liam was pushing Davy over to the couch, when he made Davy trip and fall onto Micky, who lost his blonde wig.

"Are explain what's going on here? Are you even related?" Drake said taking the wig from Micky and waving it around.

"Well we just wanted you guys to groom our cat, but you probably wouldn't do it so we dressed up and tried to fool you into believing it was a dog." Micky said trying to look sad.

Drake was about to say something when he stopped and held up his hand. "Do you hear that?" he asked. The other three stopped and listened, faint barking was heard.

"That sounds like dogs barking" Liam said. Drake widened his eyes and look at Liam.

"The basement!" the two robbers said at the same time. Drake shoved the cat into Micky's arms and took off for the door with Liam.

"We have to stop them!" Davy said. Micky jumped up and started running in front of the groomers, he then threw the cat at Liam who started screaming and sneezing.

Drake pushed Micky out of his way and opened the door, and started running. Davy helped Micky up and the two took off after Drake.

**Mike and Peter and all those dogs**

"Hey Pete we're just one turn away from the main room!" Mike yelled back at Peter who shouted back a reply. Mike turned left and stopped in front of the double doors, where on the other side were the owners and police officers.

Drake had followed the barking and just caught up to Mike and Peter who were catching their breaths.

"Hey!" Drake shouted startling Mike and Peter. Mike thought fast and opened the two doors and ran inside with dogs and Peter following. Drake ran after them into the main room also.

Davy and Micky who had been following Drake sprinted in the arena, shutting the doors behind them. The police officers and owners were baffled when they saw the dogs being led in. Liam walked into the room with the cat following him, he ran over to Drake who hit him on the back of his head "It's ruined!" Drake shouted at Liam.

"Officer arrests those crooks!" Micky said pointing at Drake and Liam. About four police officers ran over and started handcuffing Drake and Liam. All the dogs each went to their respected owners, who graciously picked them up and hugged them.

"Well, boys you managed to save every dog from being sold and you caught some dog robbers." An officer who had a sheriff badge said once all four boys were together. Mike shook his hand and picked up Milo.

"Well I think it's time we went home." Mike said. Micky, Davy and Peter nodded their heads in agreement. And so the four Monkees and Milo set off for the pad.

**Whew! Sorry it took so long but I had an eventful weekend. The wedding was so beautiful! And let me tell you dancing till midnight takes a toll on you :P so review do all that beautiful stuff and I'll see you next time. Probably tomorrow or Friday. **


	10. What a strange coincidence

Chapter 10- What a strange coincidence…  
**Harvey:** Hey, what are you doing here?

**Peter: **I can't tell you that.

**Harvey: **I'll make you a big movie star.

**Peter: **No, I still can't tell you.

**Harvey: **I get it; you're snooping!

**Peter: **You guessed!-The Picture Frame

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Monkees. I own OC'S only. This short chapter is all about the Jackson family and how their Saturday went.**

After the Jackson family had given the police officer the information, they waited until Saturday when a uniformed officer came to the house. Joseph answered the door when the officer got there. "Hello I'm Officer Monroe." The officer said tipping his hat.

"Well hello there I'm Mr. Jackson please come in." Joseph said gesturing to Officer Monroe. Officer Monroe accepted the offer and stepped into the large living room, where James and Sophie were playing.

"James, Sophie this is Officer Monroe he is going to search the area for any clues of where Freckles may have gone." Joseph said to the two children. James stopped what he was doing to get up and shake the officer's hand.

"James do you think you could show Officer Monroe where Freckles was last seen?" Joseph said to his son. James nodded energetically. James took Officer Monroe's hand and led him out of the house and to the forest.

"This is where I last saw him, sir." James said pointing to the start of the forest. Joseph also walked out of the house with Sophie and James' mother. Officer Monroe nodded and started to walk into the forest, the Jackson family closely behind.

"Do you know of any abandoned houses or sheds that are in this forest?" Officer Monroe asked mainly to Joseph, who shook his head.

"Oh I know one I saw one when I was planting some flowers here." James' mother spoke up and led the group to an abandoned shed to the right. Once the shed was in view, Officer Monroe turned around to face the family.

"OK, I could use some more eyes, if you see anything out of the ordinary let me know." He said, James nodded his head and started looking around on the ground with Sophie. Joseph and his wife looked in the trees and bushes, while Officer Monroe looked inside the shed.

James and Sophie started to look around near the shed, when Sophie picked up something and shouted "Freckles!" everyone came running to the two children to see what was found. Sophie handed a blue collar with paw prints on it to Officer Monroe.

"That's Freckles' collar." Joseph said after getting a look at it himself.

"Well, now we know two things." Officer Monroe said while putting the collar into a zip lock bag.

"What else?" James asked.

"We know that Freckles didn't just run off, because there are some papers and boxes in the shed. It has a name on it so I'll take this collar and the papers back to headquarters to be examined. Then I'll go later in the day when we get the results." Officer Monroe said. Joseph shook Officer Monroe's hand and thanked him. The Jackson family made their way back to the house to wait, while Officer Monroe collected all of the evidence and drove off.

Officer Monroe parked his car in the police station parking lot, and got out to enter through the entrance. Officer Monroe made his way down the stairs to the basement lab. After placing the evidence in a box he walked over to the technologist.

"Hey Bill, I got some evidence that needs to be examined." Bill turned around and nodded and took the box full of proof. Bill put on some gloves and took the collar and papers out of the bags.

"These papers have some names on them; can you look them up in our records, Monroe?" Bill asked. Monroe nodded and walked over to Bill to ask "What are the names?"

"Drake Williams and Liam Hendricks are the names." Bill said, Monroe walked over to the cabinets with all the records of criminals and started looking. After a couple of minutes, Monroe found a record.

"Hey I got something; apparently these two are some dog snatchers who sell them to dog fight proprietors around the world." Monroe said walking back over to Bill.

"From these papers it says are going to Malibu, their fingerprints are also on the collar." Bill said.

"I call the Malibu police department and tell them to be on the lookout." Monroe said before walking back upstairs to do just that.

Around 8:30 Officer Monroe received a call from the police department in Malibu. "Thank you Sheriff." Officer Monroe said ending the call; he then started to dial the number for the Jackson family.

Joseph heard the phone ring and called out "I'll get it" to the rest of the family.

"Hello?" Joseph started.

"Hello Mr. Jackson? This is Officer Monroe."

"Oh hello officer"

"Yes, I had the lab examine the evidence that we collected earlier today and I got some results."

"OK officer what did you find?"

"Well we found out that Freckles may have been snatched by two dog nappers who are in Malibu right now."

"Did they find the dog nappers?" Joseph asked lowering his voice so his family didn't hear.

"Yes they did I got a call from the police department in Malibu who said that the two thieves were arrested at a dog show an hour ago. Surprisingly it was four boys and a Jack Russell Terrie who caught them."

"Huh, well thank you so much for the information."

"Yes your welcome oh Mr. Jackson can I give you some advice?" Officer Monroe asked.

"Yes officer."

"I would suggest putting out flyers and looking Malibu that's probably were your dog was left, when the two thieves were arrested."

"OK officer I will do that. Thank you." Joseph hung up the phone after saying goodbye and went back to his family in the kitchen.

"Who was that?" James' mother asked once Joseph entered the kitchen.

"That was the police; they found the robbers who apparently took Freckles."

"Did they find Freckles!?" James asked.

"No but we are" Joseph said with a smile.

"What do you mean?" James asked again.

"We're going to Malibu!"

**Well that was short but I had to get that in there. Well have a wonderful weekend I'll give you the next chapter next week. : )**


	11. Glitches

**Authors Note: hey there I have some bad news: our laptop that I have the original story on is not working right now. But once we get it up and running I promise you that the story will continue. **** im so sorry for the inconvenience. **


	12. Lets have a howling good time

Chapter 11- Lets have a howling good time  
**Micky**: yeah I was doing my werewolf imitation.  
**Mr. Babbit**: werewolf?  
**Micky**: yeah you know how you're sometimes a werewolf. You know sometimes you walk around and growl and you pretend to be a werewolf. - Don't look a gift horse in the mouth

**Hallelujah! The laptop was fixed! So here it is the eleventh chapter; dedicated to my wonderful dog who is terrified of thunderstorms.**

CRASH!

Davy jumped up in his bed and opened his eyes to look at the clock. 2:19Am. the thunder rolled and lightning crashed enough times to make Davy not able to go back to sleep. He got out of bed to go get a glass of water, looking towards Peter's bed he notice that his older friend was sleeping soundly. _Lucky_, Davy thought rolling his eyes. He crept quietly across the floor to the bedroom door; once in the kitchen Davy got his glass of water.

The lightning shone in through the big windows making the pad look eerie to Davy. He started his journey back to his room when he heard something coming down the stairs. It was Micky and Milo. Micky was carrying a shaking Milo down to the kitchen. He jumped up when he saw Davy standing there looking at them.

"What are you doing?" Micky whispered.

"Getting a glass of water, what are you doing?" Davy whispered back.

"Well, Milo got scared up stairs and woke me up so I thought I'd bring him down here to you know sleep." Micky walked over to the couch and proceeded to set down Milo, when another loud roll of thunder came. Milo jumped back into Micky's arms and started to whine again. Micky sighed and sat down on the ground with his back against the couch. Davy walked over and sat down next to him.

"Hey you know what I think?" Davy whispered to Micky.

"What?"

"I think Milo's afraid of thunderstorms."

Once the rain started to decease, Mike woke up to find Micky's bed empty. He looked over to the clock to check what time it was. 4:30Am. Mike rolled back into bed and started to drift off to sleep, when he heard howling. He thought it was just some plumbing problem that was wrong with the house and tried to fall asleep again. The howling continued and got louder and louder. Mike sighed and jumped out of bed and started down the stairs, once he reached the bottom step he jumped down only to knock into someone.

"Ow" Mike rubbed his head and got off the floor. "Oh sorry Peter" Mike said realizing he ran straight into Peter. Mike helped Peter off the floor and asked him "What are you doing up?"

"What do you think? With that howling I can't get to sleep." Peter replied. Mike nodded his head in agreement. The two tired Monkees walked over to the living room where Davy and Micky were trying to keep Milo quiet. Milo did stopped for a little while, but when the lighting and thunder continued so did Milo. Davy was trying to persuade Milo with treats, while Micky was rubbing his back. Mike and Peter sat down next to their friends, and Mike asked "How long has he been like this?"

"Long enough" Micky replied.

The hours ticked by and when Micky looked over to the clock he groaned.

"What is it?" Peter asked.

"Its 6:00Am we've been sitting here for almost two hours." Micky answered back. All four boys sighed, suddenly there was knocking at the door. Mike jumped up first to go look through the peephole.

"It's Mr. Babbit!" Mike whispered to the others. Micky jumped up and handed Milo over to Peter.

"What are we going to do?" Davy whispered. Micky sat back down for a minute to think up a plan. He then jumped back up and looked to Peter.

"Quick go into your bedroom I have an idea!" Micky told Peter. Peter nodded and ran over to his bedroom.

"Alright boys open up!" Mr. Babbit yelled still pounding on the door. Micky and Davy walked over to Mike who opened the door.

"OK where is it?" Mr. Babbit asked the three Monkees.

"Where's what?" Mike asked back trying to look innocent.

"You boys have a dog in here." Mr. Babbit said looking around the pad.

"A dog?! No that was just Peter." Micky said "Right fellas?" Micky turned to his confused friends and gave them a quick look. Mike and Davy caught on to where Micky was going and nodded their heads.

"Peter?" Mr. Babbit asked.

"Yeah he got a violin for his birthday and he was trying it out." Micky said.

"At 6:00 in the morning?!" Mr. Babbit asked.

"Well, you know how morning people are." Davy responded before Micky could say something stupid.

"OK well, tell him to play somewhere else. And don't be trying to hide a dog in here. You boys know my rules against pets." Mr. Babbit said. The three Monkees nodded their heads and said goodbye to Mr. Babbit. After shutting the door, Mike let out a breath of relief.

"Well, glad that's over." Micky said sitting down on the couch. Davy walked over to his room to get Peter and Milo.

"Is he gone?" Peter asked still holding Milo.

"Yeah he thinks you have a violin." Davy replied back. All four boys sat down on the couch and tried to relax. Mike looked over to Peter who was petting a sleeping Milo.

"Peter" Mike asked.

"Yes Mike?"

"How did you get Milo to fall asleep?"

"Probably tired himself out from all that howling." Micky said with a laugh.

"No it was quite easy, I just sang to him." Peter answered.

"No why didn't I think of that?" Micky said to himself.

"Well, I don't know about you guys but I'm going back to bed and catching up on my sleep." Davy said getting up off the couch.

"But it's 6:15 in the morning?" Mike said.

"Yeah well I love to sleep in on Sundays." Davy said walking over to his room. The three remaining Monkees looked at each other and started to yawn.

"Goodnight" Micky said getting up and going over to the stairs. Mike and Peter looked at each other and shrugged. Peter got up first and walked over to his bedroom. Mike looked down to Milo and picked him up to carry him upstairs. Once comfortable in his bed, Mike closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

**Ok I know it's a short chapter but I gotta finish my school work. So I'll write the next one over the weekend and have it up soon. Bye!**


	13. Dog sitter take number 4

Chapter 12- Dog sitter take number 4  
**Micky**: Shhh! We're trying to record over here!  
**Micky** [to the camera]: Spy confessions take four-The Spy who came in from the cool

**Hi there! Here's the 12****th**** chapter. Disclaimer: I don't own the Monkees. I own only the OC'S. ENJOY! : )**

_Ring ring_

The phone woke Mike up the next morning, as he pushed back the covers and got out of bed. He strolled down the stairs and to the kitchen table where the phone laid.

"Hello?" Mike said trying to stay awake.

"Hello this is Mr. Elton."

"Oh hi Mr. Elton, this is Mike." Mike said perking up.

"Hi there Mike, I have some news about that audition I got you boys"

"Really?"

"Yes, you see my friend Mr. Phillips, the record producer, said he wanted to hear you boys play on Monday."

"Oh that's great do you know when on Monday?" Mike asked.

"Yes, he said he would be in a meeting all morning so around 4:30 in the afternoon sound good?"

"Yes that sounds great."

"Fantastic"

"Thank you so much Mr. Elton we really appreciate this."

"No problem, here I'll give you the address"

Mr. Elton proceeded to tell Mike where Mr. Phillips would be available. Once Mr. Elton hung up, Mike got ready for the rest of the day. After taking a shower, Mike started to make breakfast for the others. Milo ran in from Peter and Davy's room to Mike once he smelt the food.

"Oh hey Milo you want some scraps?" Milo barked in reply. Mike smiled and threw him some bacon chunks. Peter walked into the kitchen a little while after Milo did.

"Good morning Peter" Mike said smiling looking to the blonde.

"Morning Mike" Peter mumbled rubbing his eyes. Peter sat down and gladly received his plate of food.

"Is Davy still sleeping?" Mike asked sitting down as well.

"Yeah, who was on the phone?" Peter asked handing Milo some pieces of sausage.

"Mr. Elton, he said we have the audition tomorrow at 4:30pm." Mike said watching Milo. The thought finally occurred to Mike, what were they going to do with Milo?

"Uh oh" Mike muttered. Peter looked up with a confused face.

"What's the matter Mike?"

"What are we going to do with Milo?"

"What do you-oh Milo" Peter said looking down to Milo as well. Mike had an idea in his head about what to do but he needed the others awake for it.

"Wake up Davy and I'll go wake up Micky" Mike said getting up. Peter nodded and walked over to his room.

Once Peter entered the room he quietly walked over to Davy and stood at the foot of the bed. Peter smiled to himself as he remembered how ticklish Davy's feet were. Peter cracked his knuckles and started tickling Davy's feet. Davy shot out of his bed and landed on the floor, struggling to get out of his blankets.

"Peter!" Davy yelled to the laughing blonde. Davy knew it was Peter in an instant because he was the only one he told about his ticklish feet.

"What? You had to get up someway" Peter said dodging the pillows Davy threw.

Mike strolled up the stairs to find Micky snoring and sprawled out across his bed. Mike smiled and rolled his eyes at his friend; he walked over to Micky's bed and tapped his friend on the back.

"Micky" Mike whispered tapping Micky's back, but Micky didn't respond.

"Micky!" Mike said a little louder. Micky groaned.

"Wake up Micky!" Mike said pushing Micky off his bed. Micky landed on the floor with a thud.

"Mike!" Micky yelled opening his eyes.

"Come on I need you downstairs." Mike said before leaving Micky in the bedroom. Micky threw his pillows and blankets back on his bed, adjusted his PJs and walked down the stairs.

"OK everybody on the couch." Mike said once the other three came into sight.

"But we haven't even had breakfast!" Davy whined. Micky nodded.

"You'll get it later, now Mr. Elton called this morning. He said that we have the audition tomorrow at 4:30pm." Mike started.

"That's wonderful!" Micky interrupted. Mike nodded and finished what he had to say.

"Yeah, it's great and all but we have just one tiny little problem." Mike said.

"Tiny problem?! It's because I'm short that's why" Davy interrupted.

"No Davy it's not you its Milo" Mike said calming down his shorter friend.

"What do you mean Mike?" Micky spoke up.

"I mean Milo can't come with us to the audition right?" he received three nods. "And I'm not letting him stay here all by himself, who knows what he'll do. So we'll have to get a dog sitter." Mike finished.

"A dog sitter?" Davy asked. "Do those even exist?" he whispered to Peter, who shrugged. Micky jumped off the couch in excitement of his new idea

"I got it! We can just work Milo into our act!" Micky said.

"What do you mean Micky?" Mike asked, interested but not fully convinced it would work.

"Well, we just bring Milo and maybe he could do some tricks while we play or something." Micky said.

"Four Monkees and a dog, I don't think the record producer will like that very much." Davy interjected.

"What if he's allergic to dogs?!" Peter exclaimed. Micky sat back down on the couch defeated. Mike smiled to his friend and spoke up again, "OK so you guys go change and I'll make some signs with our information. Then we'll go downtown and post them all over the place."

Mike watched his three friends run off to their rooms to get changed. Mike grabbed some paper and markers that were lying around and began making signs to post up. Davy came out of his room first followed by Micky then Peter carrying Milo.

"Ready?" Mike asked. The three Monkees nodded. Mike clipped the leash to Milo's collar and handed it to Peter. "Let's go!"

The four boys and dog walked out to the garage, Mike started the car once everybody was in. The Monkeemobile drove down the street to the center of town, Mike parked the car in a store parking lot. "OK we're here, everybody out." Mike said. Micky and Davy jumped out of the backseats and Peter climbed out of the front.

"Now what do we do?" Davy asked Mike. Mike looked down the street to where telephone poles were stationed on the edge of the sidewalk. "Well, I'll take Davy down this end of the street." Mike said pointing to the left. "Then Micky you take Peter and Milo up this end." Mike said pointing to the right. "We will all meet up here at the car in about two hours."

Mike handed over some posters to Micky and some to Davy. Micky and Peter then said goodbye to Mike and Davy and walked off the opposite way Mike and Davy started walking.

Micky and Peter walked Milo down the street a ways till they spotted some poles they could hang the posters on. "Here hold these." Micky said handing Peter the extra posters, while Micky stapled five posters on one pole.

"Micky why are you putting five signs on one pole?" Peter asked watching Micky circle the pole.

"So people from every direction can see the signs." Micky answered. Peter just shook his head. An older woman carrying a large and expensive purse walked over to the two Monkees and read one of the posters Micky put up.

"Oh you're looking for a dog sitter?" the woman said. Peter looked to Micky who nodded his head.

"Yes ma'am we are. Do you happen to know one?" Micky asked.

"Yes, I used to work for a dog sitting place, before I married my rich husband. Then we kept the business for a while."

"Oh are you still working for it?" Peter asked.

"No I found out I was allergic." The woman responded.

"Oh you're allergic to dogs?" Micky said nodding.

"No to work." The woman said before walking off leaving the two confused musicians behind.

**Mike and Davy**

"Mike this is hard work." Davy said to Mike who was pinning some signs on a bulletin board. "I mean is there really a chance we'll meet someone who is willing to dog sit on such notice?"

Mike looked to his smaller friend and shrugged. The two continued down the street, posting posters on boards, people's backs, telephone poles. Mike walked over to another pole and asked Davy "Hand me a sign will ya?" he stuck out his hand expecting paper, but he just got a high-five from Davy.

"What was that for?" Mike asked. "I asked for a sign not a high-five."

"I know we don't have any more signs." Davy responded. Mike sighed. "What do we do Mike?" Mike was about to respond when someone ran straight into him. The two fell over to the ground; Davy helped Mike and the other person up. When Mike finally got a look at who hit him, it was a young girl with long blonde hair and hazel eyes.

"I'm so sorry." She said shaking the dust off of her light yellow summer dress.

"That's quite alright Miss um" Mike started waiting for the young girl to speak.

"Lacey" she said with a small smile.

"What were you doing running down the sidewalk?" Davy asked.

"Um well I was supposed to open my store 5 minutes ago." Lacey said looking at her watch.

"Oh well we shouldn't keep you waiting." Mike said getting out of the way.

"No its fine I own the store, and I can't really fire myself." Lacey said with a small laugh. Davy chuckled a little bit as did Mike.

"Mike! Davy!" the two boys turned around to see Micky and Peter running up to the trio. Once the other two boys got to the group, Milo immediately went over to Lacey who kneeled down to pet the dog.

"Hey he likes you!" Davy said to Lacey who was starting to be covered in small doggy kisses.

"Yeah, but I think he likes the dog treats in my purse better." Lacey said with a laugh. She reached inside her purse and handed the treats over to Milo, who accepted them with glee.

"Oh you didn't have to do that" Mike said helping Lacey up.

"Nonsense! I own a small dog bakery, I have plenty."

"Dog bakery?" Peter asked.

"Yes I make homemade dog treats." Lacey answered back. The four boys nodded. Lacey looked over to the pole where one of the posters was loosely hanging.

"What's this?" Lacey asked pointing to one of the signs.

"Oh that well you see we need a dog sitter for Milo here on Monday." Mike said.

"Oh, well I'd be happy to do it." Lacey said with a smile.

"Really? I mean we can't really pay you till we get some money." Micky said.

"I'd do it for free." Lacey said. She giggled at the boys shocked expressions. "On one condition"

"What is that?" Davy asked.

"I'll only do this job for free if you let me keep Milo at my store."

"A dog in a dog treat store? Sounds like a disaster waiting to happen." Peter said. Davy nodded. Lacey shook her head.

"No I have a playroom where I usually keep my dog when I'm working. I could put him in there. I'm sure he'd love to play with my puppy." Lacey said.

Mike looked over to his friends, then to Milo. He turned his attention back to Lacey and said "You got yourself a deal." Lacey and Mike shook hands.

"Where is your store so we know where to drop Milo off" Mike asked.

"Oh it's the small building next to the JCPenny parking lot. Its got dog decorations all over it. I'm sure you'll be able to spot it." Lacey said. She looked back at her watch and gasped. "Now I really am late! I'll see you boys on Monday just drop by anytime bye!" after saying goodbye Lacey took off down the sidewalk towards her store.

"Wow how can anyone be so sweet, kind and generous at the same time?" Davy said.

"She's like Peter's sister." Micky said chuckling. Peter gave Micky a look although he was laughing too.

"Come on fella's let's go home." Mike said.


End file.
